Wolf in the Snow
by Nathan Huss
Summary: A/U. Pretty much baseline for the most part, but with a new face inserted during the Bread Feud.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, disclaimer time. Ranma 1/2 does NOT belong to me. It belongs  
to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Entertainment. Characters in the story not originally   
in Ranma 1/2 DO belong to me. You can't use them! Though if you're nice and ask   
me I might let you use them. Maybe.  
  
There, that's good enough. On with the fic!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Wolf In The Snow  
A Ranma 1/2 fanfic  
Written by Nathan Huss  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Last curry bread of the day!"  
  
"It's mine!" Ryoga shouted, and reached up over the mob of students.   
He was just about to grab it when another boy jumped onto his head and   
vaulted off of it to snatch the bread from the air. The boy landed, and   
took a bite out of his catch.  
  
"You... who are you?!" Ryoga demanded.  
  
The boy smirked. "Ranma Saotome." He took another bite.  
  
"Ranma Saotome..." Ryoga said, "... I shall never forget this offense   
of the curry bread!"  
  
"That's very nice, you know," said a muffled voice, and the two boys   
blinked in confusion. Suddenly, Ranma wobbled. He caught his balance,   
and then he and Ryoga looked down.  
  
"But will you GET OFFA ME!" another student yelled. He was lying   
facedown on the floor, weighed down by Ranma, who was standing on his back.  
  
"Whoops," Ranma said, and hopped off. "Sorry 'bout that... umm,   
what's your name?"  
  
The boy got up and dusted himself off as best he could. He had short   
black hair, fairly neatly kept. He was about Ranma's height, but a bit more   
muscular.  
  
"Kage Tsuyosa," the boy said.  
  
  
  
After that incident, the next few days at lunch took on an almost   
predictable pattern.  
  
CAFETERIA WORKER: "Last (fill in bread-type here) of the day!"  
  
RYOGA: "Mine!"  
  
RANMA: Jump, vault, grab, land, eat.  
  
RYOGA: "Ranma!"  
  
KAGE: "GET OFF!"  
  
That was, with variations, pretty much what happened.  
  
Finally, one day Ryoga and Kage got totally fed up with it.  
  
After school, Ryoga and Kage stomped over to Ranma.  
  
"What's up, guys?" he asked.  
  
"Ranma," the two of them said simultaneously, "I challenge you to a   
fight!" They blinked, and then glared at each other. "Hold on, I'm   
challenging him! You can fight him after I beat him!" they stated to   
each other at the same time. "Wait a sec..." They paused and blinked   
again. Both of them were thinking, /What are the chances that he'll say   
the same thing as I do again?/  
  
Ranma clapped and grinned. "That was neat," he said. "What's the   
rest of your act?"  
  
Kage glared at Ranma, then turned to Ryoga.  
  
"You're gonna fight him, too?"  
  
Ryoga nodded. "Yeah, but we can't fight him both at once."  
  
"Who's gonna go first then?" Kage asked.  
  
"I know how we can decide," Ryoga said, drawing back his fist. Kage   
nodded, and brought back his own. Then they both brought them forward   
together.  
  
"JANKEN POW!"  
  
"Damn!" Kage muttered, kicking the ground. "Lost!"  
  
"Okay Ranma," Ryoga said. "Tomorrow, noon, in the vacant lot near   
my house. Be there."  
  
"Fine with me, Ryoga," Ranma said. "What about the fight with you,   
Kage?"  
  
Kage thought about it briefly. "Aaah, same place and time, I guess,   
day after."  
  
"I'll be there for both fights. See you, guys."  
  
  
  
Ranma stood in the empty lot, waiting.  
  
An hour later, Ranma stood in the lot, waiting.  
  
An hour after that, Ranma stood, waiting.  
  
An hour after _that_... I think you know what I'm getting at.  
  
"How can he get lost?" Ranma mumbled. "He's the one who picked the   
spot."  
  
Ranma continued to wait, all the way through the night and into the   
next morning. Eventually, he started doing some katas to relieve the   
boredom.  
  
After a couple of hours, Ranma heard someone approach him.  
  
"About time you showed up, Ryoga!" Ranma said angrily. "I've been   
waiting-"  
  
"Do I look anything at all like Ryoga?" Kage asked.  
  
"Oh... Kage. Er..."  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot?"  
  
Ranma shook his head. "No, no. I remember. It's just Ryoga never   
showed up."  
  
"Ha!" Kage snickered. "No offence to him, but when the time comes I   
bet he'll get lost going to his own funeral."  
  
"I can believe it," said Ranma. "Anyway, we gonna fight then?"  
  
"Yep. I'll try to leave something for Ryoga," Kage said, jokingly.  
  
"Yeah, well," Ranma started, "You can certainly _try_."  
  
  
  
Kage took in deep breaths as he lay on the ground. "Dammit," he gasped.  
  
Ranma, who was still standing, was also breathing heavily. "Whoa, that   
was a tougher fight than I thought it would be."  
  
Kage just silently stared up at the sky.  
  
"Hey Kage, you okay there?" Ranma asked, looking over at Kage.  
  
Kage pulled himself up to a sitting position and nodded. "Yeah, yeah,   
I'm fine. It's just... you know." He grinned lightly.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "I suppose. You're pretty good, by the way. Have a   
lotta strength behind those punches of yours. Just don't have the skill."  
  
Kage's grin darkened slightly. "What d'you mean?"  
  
Ranma didn't notice the tone of Kage's voice. "I've been training in   
martial arts every day since I was about five or six. You're good, but I   
kinda doubt you've been going the same thing. I was able to hit you about   
twice as many times as you did me, so that pretty much cancels out your   
strength."  
  
"I've been training since I was about six, too," Kage said, his grin   
totally gone and replaced with a growing frown.  
  
"Yeah," Ranma continued, "but have you been doing it _every_ day? Also,   
I spar with my pop, so I get a lot more real fighting experience. Like I   
said, you're good, but just haven't worked at it as much, while I have.   
I'm just better."  
  
Ranma extended a hand to help Kage up. Kage ignored it, and stood up.   
"We'll see about that." He walked away.  
  
Ranma watched him go, a bit confused. He shrugged, and then waved.   
"See ya later, Kage." He started waiting for Ryoga again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jusenkyo...  
  
Ryoga trudged along the stone ridge, cursing.  
  
"Damn you for running out on our fight, Ranma!"  
  
As Ryoga climbed over another boulder, he saw another figure,   
approaching from the opposite direction.  
  
"Who's there?" Ryoga called, cautious.  
  
The other person looked up and spotted Ryoga. He jogged over, and as   
he got nearer Ryoga felt he looked familiar.  
  
"I get the feeling I know you," Ryoga said.  
  
The other hiker noticed Ryoga's fangs. "Ryoga? Is that you? What   
are you doing here?"  
  
Ryoga finally recognized who the other boy was. "Kage? What are _you_   
doing here in Okayama?"  
  
"We're not in-" Kage began.  
  
Suddenly, they both heard a loud crashing sound to the side, coming   
towards them. As they turned to face it, they saw a large panda charge out   
of a bamboo grove straight at them.  
  
"What the...!" Kage shouted.  
  
Before the panda crashed into them, Ryoga and Kage jumped into the air.   
As they hung in the air (courtesy of Martial Artist Hang Time), they heard   
a feminine voice shout.  
  
"Come back here, Pop!"  
  
A red-haired girl leapt out of the grove, chasing the panda. She   
jumped from rock to rock, and ended up knocking into Kage and Ryoga, though   
she apparently didn't notice it.  
  
"Aaaaaah!!"  
  
As the two martial artists fell, they missed the ledge and dropped   
toward a large expanse of pools with numerous bamboo poles scattered around.  
  
Trying to avoid falling into them, Ryoga grabbed Kage, planted his   
feet, and vaulted off of Kage upward. This just pushed Kage down faster,   
though it also changed his direction.  
  
"Why you-!" Kage shouted, but was cut off as he fell into a pool. Ryoga   
didn't see this, as his jump ended up short. Slamming into the cliff wall   
face-first. He peeled away from the wall, stunned, and fell into another pool.   
Soon afterward, a small black piglet wearing a bandana splashed over to the   
rim of the pool. The rest, as they say, is history. As to what happened   
to Kage, however...  
  
*Splash!*  
  
Kage pulled himself out of the pool and onto the ground. He lay on   
the ground for several seconds, gasping for air.  
  
/If I ever get my hands on Ryoga, I'll.../ he muttered, or at least   
tried to.  
  
"Grrrrrr..."  
  
Kage froze. He had heard nearby what sounded like a large wolf, and   
it didn't sound happy. He looked around quickly, but couldn't see it.  
  
"[Aiyaa!]"  
  
Kage turned back, and saw a small man in a Chinese uniform, looking   
very worried. "[Oh, dear, dear, dear. This is very bad.]"  
  
"Rrrr?"  
  
Kage spun around again, confused why he couldn't see what was making   
the sound.  
  
"[Please calm down sir, and please follow,]" the man said, and picked   
up Kage's pack, which had fallen to the side of the pool, and had spilled   
some objects. Then, to himself, "[Oh, I haven't had trouble like this in a   
long time.]"  
  
The man jogged away, and Kage followed. As he did, Kage noticed that   
he seemed to be moving faster than he meant to. Then he noticed that he   
had paws instead of feet.  
  
"Rrraaaw!"  
  
"[Hold on, sir. We're almost there.]"  
  
'There' was a small hut, with a sign reading 'Jusenkyo Information and   
Guide Office.' The man, who Kage realized was a guide, hurried in. Kage   
waited outside, and happened to glance into a nearby pool. In it, he saw a   
large wolf looking back at him.  
  
"[Here we are, sir. Please hold still for a moment.]"  
  
The Guide had brought a kettle out of the hut, and poured the contents   
over Kage. Still looking into the pool, Kage saw the wolf-image melt, and   
reform into himself.  
  
"What?" Kage said. Then he noticed something. "My clothes!"  
  
"So, you Japanese," the Guide said. "No worry, sir. Have spares in   
office for just such emergency." He went back into the hut and came out   
carrying a large pile of clothes. "Many time this happen, because of some   
spring of large animal or such."  
  
"Where did... was that wolf me?" Kage asked as he started rummaging   
through the pile and trying some on.  
  
"Yes, sir. This is Jusenkyo, cursed training ground," the Guide   
explained "You fall in Spring of Drowned Giant Wolf. Very tragic story of   
giant wolf what fall in spring and drown 5000 year ago. Now what fall in   
spring take form of giant wolf."  
  
"Wow. How'd you turn me back?" Kage tried on several shirts, and   
finally picked a white Chinese shirt, remarkably similar to Ranma's.  
  
"Hot water make person change back to original form, but cold back   
to cursed form."  
  
Kage pulled on a pair of boots and stood. "These fit pretty well.   
Is there any way to get rid of the curse?"  
  
The Guide shook his head. "None I know of. At least, have not seen   
any that work."  
  
"Hmmm... Oh well."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Kage shrugged. "Just thinking. At least it isn't that bad a form to   
turn into."  
  
The Guide smiled. "Indeed, sir. Many, many worse springs. Have you   
all you need?"  
  
Kage nodded. "Yeah, these clothes fit well enough. Thanks."  
  
The Guide bowed. "You are welcome, sir. Have a question, though. Did   
you always have fangs like that?"  
  
Kage frowned. "What d'you mean, 'fangs'?"  
  
"Sir has them now."  
  
Kage felt his teeth, and discovered that he did indeed have fangs now.   
"Um, a side effect, I suppose?"  
  
"Must be. Have good trip, sir."  
  
"Thanks again," Kage replied, and headed off. Behind him a large panda   
carrying a small, struggling black pig went into the office.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A few days later...  
  
Kage had been wandering around for a while now. He was currently   
plodding through snow on a mountainside.  
  
"Damn it's cold. I just _had_ to lose my map and compass back in   
Jusenkyo." Kage briefly considered switching to his cursed form, but did   
not relish the idea of purposely pouring cold water on himself here.  
  
"[Say there, young man,]" Kage heard someone call. "[Could you give me   
a hand over here?]"  
  
Kage turned, and saw an old man a dozen feet away, pinned under a large,   
fallen tree.  
  
"[Sorry to bother you 'bout this,]" the old man said, "[but it ain't   
really comfy here, ya know what I mean?]" He laughed for a bit.  
  
Kage nodded and walked over. "[Sure thing. How'd you get under there?]"   
He examined the tree as he decided how to get the old man out.  
  
"[By not bein' careful enough, that's how. You'd think I'd know better   
havin' lived around here near 30 years.]"  
  
Kage nodded absently. "[Well, this shouldn't be too hard.]" He walked   
over to the middle of the tree, got his hands underneath it, and lifted the   
whole thing up.  
  
The man stood up and dusted himself off. "[Mighty impressive work, kid.]"   
The man was about five and a half feet tall, but had a stout build, had gray   
hair, and looked about 70 years old.  
  
Kage turned to the side, and easily tossed the tree away.  
  
*Crash!*  
  
The old man watched this, then circled around Kage slowly, examining him.   
"[Strong, ain't ya, kid?]"  
  
Kage shrugged. "[It was nothing much.]"  
  
"[Bwa-ha-ha-ha!]" the man cackled, which echoed across the mountainside.   
"[Nothin' much? That thing must have weighed about half a ton!]"  
  
*rumble*  
  
"[Shoot,]" the man said.  
  
"[What's the matter?]"  
  
"[Near forgot we're in an avalanche zone,]" the old man said. "[Between   
my hootin' 'n you droppin' that big old tree, we just set one off. We better   
start runnin'.]"  
  
"[Ah.]"  
  
"[C'mon kid! Don't just stand there!]" The old man was already about   
a dozen yards off, having followed his own advice more immediately. Kage   
blinked, then sprinted after him.  
  
*RUMBLE!*  
  
As the two of them ran, Kage glanced behind and saw a huge wave of   
snow coming towards them. He picked up his pace, catching up to the old   
man, and then matched his speed.  
  
"[What're you doin', ya damn idiot?]" the man screeched. "[Don't worry   
'bout me! Just run faster!]"  
  
Instead, Kage shifted his pack, grabbed the old man, threw him onto   
his shoulder, and _then_ sped up.  
  
"[Interestin' solution, kid,]" the old man said from Kage's shoulder.   
"[In case we get out of this alive, what's your name?]"  
  
"[Kage Tsuyosa. Yours?]"  
  
"[Most folk 'round here just call me Grandfather Bear. It'll do.]"  
  
Kage ran down the mountainside, dodging and jumping over any obstacles.   
Behind him he could hear the sound of the tidal wave of snow approaching   
rapidly.  
  
"[Wow, I thought it woulda buried us by now,]" Bear said, looking   
behind them. "[Good runnin' there, kid.]"  
  
"[You mean I've outrun it?]" Kage asked between breaths.  
  
"[Nah,]" Bear said dejectedly. "[You're just givin' it a good chase.   
I figure it'll hit us in 'bout half a minute. Sorry to be the bringer of   
bad news, kid. Nice knowin' you.]"  
  
"[Same here.]"  
  
About a minute later, the avalanche was over. Here and there a single   
tree would poke out of the snow. Otherwise, all was white powder.  
  
Kage dug out of the snow and shook himself. While he had been trapped,   
some of the snow around him had melted, activating his curse. He padded   
around, looking for a sign of Grandfather Bear. He saw nothing, but his   
wolf ears heard something large beneath him. He leapt back.  
  
"Graaawr!"  
  
A large bear burst out of the snow. It stood about 8 feet tall, covered   
in brown fur, though the color of it was more of a gray.  
  
The two looked at each other, tilting their heads. Then, the bear sat   
down in the snow.  
  
"Hrrr, hrrr, hrrr..."  
  
Kage listened to the sound, and realized what the bear was doing.  
  
It was laughing.  
  
  
  
After the bear had stopped laughing, it motioned for Kage to follow it,   
and then started loping off. Kage followed it, amused. They traveled for   
about two miles or so, until they reached a cave opening. The bear went   
right in, so Kage entered as well.  
  
Beyond the opening was a small cavern. After going in, the bear pulled   
a large sheet of heavy cloth across the entrance. In the center of the   
cavern was a large fire pit, with a bonfire already burning. Scattered   
around were crates of various sizes, some open, some still sealed. Near   
the fire pit was a small cot, covered with blankets.  
  
The bear lumbered over to the bonfire, and tossed a few small logs in.   
Then it retrieved a kettle that had been near the edge of the flames, and   
poured the contents over itself.  
  
"[Aah, that's better.]"  
  
Grandfather Bear walked over to Kage and poured the rest of the hot   
water over him. "[Well, kid, welcome to my home. Grab a blanket if you want.]"  
  
Kage nodded. "[Thanks. I had thought you would have been killed.]"  
  
Bear shook his head. "[Who, me? Ha-ha! It'll take more than that to   
finish me off! Same with you, by the looks of it. When'd you get yours?]"  
  
"[Two days ago,]" answered Kage. "[Drowned Giant Wolf.]" He sat down   
near the fire and pulled the blanket he had picket up around himself.  
  
"[Drowned Bear. Got mine 40, 45 years back.]" Bear examined a crate,   
and then ripped the top off. "[Let's see what we've got for stew... Hope   
you've got a big appetite, kid.]"  
  
Grandfather Bear picked up a large iron pot and set it over the fire.   
He started pouring several nearby buckets of water and then cans of food   
in.  
  
"[Never woulda figured you had been to Jusenkyo. The teeth should have   
tipped me off.]"  
  
He got a large ladle, and stirred the stew a bit. "[Wouldn't have   
happened to get that strength a' yours from the curse?]"  
  
"[No,]" said Kage, shaking his head. "[Just the fangs. Why?]"  
  
"[Happened to me with mine. Was fairly strong before, but somehow   
getting' my curse boosted it for me. 'Strongest fighter in the world.']"  
  
"[Really?]" Kage asked with interest.  
  
"[Probably not, but it gives you a hell of a reputation. I just never   
happened to come across anyone stronger, 'cept maybe you.]" Bear tasted   
the stew, nodded, and filled up two bowls. "[Anyhow, I eventually came up   
here to do the old 'Wizened Master of the Art' gig. Well, that and   
getting' away from the up-and-comin' brats that kept challengin' me.]"   
He handed Kage one of the bowls.  
  
"[Are you?]" Kage asked as he accepted the bowl.  
  
"[Eh? Am I what?]"  
  
"[A 'Wizened Master of the Art.']"  
  
"[Oh, that bit. Yeah, I suppose. Why, you want to train under me or   
somethin'?]" Bear asked, laughing slightly.  
  
Kage wolfed (no pun intended) down his food, and nodded. "[Pretty   
much.]"  
  
Bear frowned in thought and refilled Kage's bowl, and then ate his own   
in silence. After they had finished off the contents of the pot, he had   
decided.  
  
"[Okay, kid. I'll do it. Least I can do to repay you for savin' me   
back there. We'll start tomorrow.]"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kage had set up camp in a forest, about a hundred yards from a village.   
He had wandered into the area four days ago, after finishing his training   
with Grandfather Bear.  
  
The village was populated almost exclusively by women, as for as he   
could see. All of them seemed to be martial artists. Virtually every day   
there were various training and sparring matches. Kage observed many of   
these matches, hidden in wolf form.  
  
What really caught his attention were a number of the techniques used   
by combatants, as well as some used out of battle. One that particularly   
interested him was called the 'Hiryu Shoten Ha,' which as far as he could   
hear from instructions was based off of cold somehow. Kage felt that it   
would be complimentary to the style Bear had taught him, Anything Goes   
Winter-elemental Martial Arts. He went about searching the area, looking   
for a chance to see someone in the process of learning it.  
  
Kage managed eventually to find the spot where the training took place.   
It was a large clearing, with only a big spiral marked in the ground. He   
learned what it was for a bit later, as he witnessed a session of the   
training the next day.  
  
That night, he returned to the spot, in human form. The training for   
the Hiryu Shoten Ha consisted of leading an attacker into the spiral, and   
keeping to it yourself. Since he didn't have anyone to attack him, Kage did   
his best by blindfolding himself and imagining opponents. Within a short   
time he was able to stay on the spiral, but could not fully learn the   
technique, since it required a real opponent. Sighing, he returned back to   
his camp.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Perfume, an Amazon warrior, looked at the young man the patrol group   
had surrounded. They had found him just a few minutes before, sitting down   
to eat lunch. Now he was standing, and turning around slowly but constantly,   
anticipating an attack.  
  
He looked about 16, the same age as her. He was a bit taller than her,   
with short, black hair, and was dressed in loose Chinese clothing, though he   
looked like he was from somewhere like Japan.  
  
"[What should we do with him?]" one of the other warriors asked the   
patrol leader, Lotion.  
  
"[We take him to the elders, they will decide what to do with this   
stranger.]" She advanced and prodded him in the back with her spear. He   
spun around and grabbed Lotion's weapon.  
  
"[What?]" Lotion exclaimed in surprise, and tried to pull the spear back.  
  
The young man braced himself, and heaved. Warrior and weapon were tossed   
into the air easily. Lotion managed to twist in the air, and land on her   
feet. "[Why you...!]"  
  
The rest of the group advanced.  
  
"[I'm not going anywhere,]" said the boy. "[Especially not at spear   
point.]" As he spoke, Perfume thought she saw two fangs in his mouth.  
  
"[That's what you think,]" Perfume replied, and leveled her trident   
at him. He went to grab it like had Lotion's spear, but Perfume pulled it   
back before he could get a hold.  
  
The scouting party pulled back and formed a ring around the two.  
  
Perfume lanced out several times with the trident. The young man   
dodged most of them, but didn't manage to avoid the last two. Two gashes   
in his shirt and side appeared.  
  
"Damn!" he said, slapping a hand to the cuts, and jumped back. Then   
he lunged forward, fists swinging.  
  
Perfume blocked his attacks with her trident, but was soon being shoved   
back by the increasing strength of the blows. He was enraged now, and his   
fangs were showing fully. A sudden kick aimed at her midsection forced   
Perfume to jump back, and found her back against a large tree.  
  
The boy's punches were still increasing in strength, and she was soon   
having trouble withstanding them. Suddenly, he swung his arm back. Perfume   
hesitated, confused at this action. Then he swung it forward and shouted, "Okii   
Kuma-Tsume!" Ki formed around the arm, shaping the arm and claw of a bear.   
Perfume hastily brought her trident to block.  
  
She was knocked to the side several yards, and struggled to her feet.   
Then, she noticed the shaft of the trident had been shattered, as well as   
the trunk of the tree that had been behind her. The huge tree toppled over,   
causing everyone to scramble to avoid it.  
  
"[What-?]" Perfume gasped. "[But it didn't even touch the tree!]"  
  
"[What's going on here?]" said an old voice. A village elder, Comb,   
walked calmly over the fallen tree. "[You all should have reported back   
from patrol already!]"  
  
Lotion rushed forward to explain, as the rest of the group tried   
simultaneously to surround the boy again and move away from him. "[We   
found this... man here and were going to capture him. He resisted, and I   
was about to-]"  
  
"[Let another fighter, who has not had as much training, go against   
him?]" the Elder interjected.  
  
"[Perfume believed that she would easily be-]"  
  
"[And she was wrong on it being easy. Simple as that. It was still your   
responsibility.]" Comb turned to face the young man. "You're Japanese,   
correct? What is your name?"  
  
"Kage Tsuyosa," he answered warily.  
  
The Elder walked over to the base of the shattered trunk. "An interesting   
attack. 'Great Bear Claw,' I believe you said?"  
  
Kage nodded.  
  
"Hmm... I assume you are the one who has been trying to learn the Hiryu   
Shoten Ha on your own?"  
  
Kage nodded again.  
  
"[He must be punished then!]" said Lotion. "[For trying to steal   
Amazon secrets!]"  
  
Comb shook her head. "[I have a different idea in mind.]"  
  
  
  
Kage sat down in the combat area after being brought into the village.   
He watched a number of the amazons huddled in a group, whispering to each   
other. Supposedly, they were deciding who was going to fight him in an   
official challenge of some sort. He was able to partially hear what they   
were saying.  
  
"[... says he's from Japan. Isn't that where...]" "[... fairly strong   
looking, but...]" "[... cute fangs.]" "[... what he did to the...]"  
  
Kage thought back to what the Elder had said. Apparently, if he defeated   
one of the tribe's warriors, they would properly teach him the Hiryu Shoten   
Ha, and help him get back to Japan. However, from what he was hearing there   
was something he hadn't been told about the deal. Unfortunately, he had   
agreed already, and couldn't back out now.  
  
Finally, a decision was reached in the group, and his opponent stepped   
forward. Though he knew he should be focusing on the fight, he had to admit   
that she was cute. She was a bit shorter than him, with black hair, cut at   
medium length. She was wearing the style of clothes in the village, in red   
and brown colors. Her body was well built, most likely the result of years   
of exercise and training. In fact, she was...  
  
"You!?"  
  
Perfume nodded. "[I won't be easily beaten. You just caught me off   
guard before.]"  
  
Both of them jumped onto the suspended log that was used for official   
fights. Perfume had a new trident tossed up to her, while Kage pulled a pair   
of gloves out of his pack and put them on. He then dropped the pack to the   
side of the log.  
  
The two faced each other from opposite ends and waited.  
  
"[Begin!]"  
  
Kage and Perfume rushed forward at each other. They met at the center   
of the log, and started exchanging attacks.  
  
At the start the fight was fairly even: Perfume could avoid a fair of   
Kage's attacks, while he could shrug off most of hers. Each of them collected   
a few wounds, though none of them were serious.  
  
Eventually it started to become bad for Kage, as Perfume was able to   
keep him from getting into close quarters with her trident. He was finding   
it more and more difficult to avoid her weapon while remaining on the log.  
  
Kage started backing away, and Perfume advanced, grinning. Kage   
cautiously moved back, continuing to stay out of the reach of the trident.   
Right before he reached the very end, Kage dashed forward while knocking   
the trident to the side. Perfume wobbled as she tried to retain her grip   
and footing. Kage lashed forward with a punch, connected, and knocked   
Perfume down, causing her to lose her hold of her weapon. She managed to   
stay on the log, and quickly rolled backward.  
  
Kage had jumped into the air, and descended with his fist ready for   
another punch. Perfume had moved while he was coming down, so his punch   
landed where she had been instead of on her.  
  
*CRACK!*  
  
A long split opened in the log. Perfume rolled up to her feet, and   
sprinted forward, releasing a flurry of punches. Kage took them, and   
grabbed her arm before she could pull back. Turning, he hauled her over   
his shoulder, and slammed her onto the log.  
  
Perfume jumped back up as quickly as she could. She tried to back   
away slightly, but couldn't. Glancing down, she saw her foot had gotten   
wedged into the split in the log. Perfume tried to pull it out, but Kage   
was already dashing towards her. Running forward, he shoulder-charged the   
trapped Amazon.  
  
*WHAM!*  
  
Perfume looked up. For a second she wondered why she was on her back,   
and why there were a number of faces looking down at her. Then she remembered   
Kage ramming into her and knocking her off the log.  
  
"[I... lost?]" she asked a face. It nodded.  
  
Perfume stood up and looked around. As she stood she felt a twinge of   
pain from her ankle. The sting helped her mind focus, and the faces became   
familiar.  
  
"[You were out for a short while from the force of the fall,]" one of   
the amazons said. "[You hit your head landing, and your ankle is twisted.]"  
  
Perfume nodded. They weren't serious injuries, and would heal easily.   
"[Where is he?]"  
  
The amazons around her moved to the side. Kage was leaning against one   
of the posts that the log was suspended from. He was looking over in their   
direction, and smiled slightly when he saw that Perfume was okay.  
  
Perfume walked over to him, ignoring her ankle.  
  
"[I'm glad you're all right,]" he said as she approached. "[I wasn't   
sure if-]"  
  
He was cut off as Perfume threw her arms around his neck and kissed him   
on the mouth.  
  
"[Wo da Airen!]" she said happily as she finished the kiss.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
  
  
"[Please sit.]"  
  
Kage sat down across from Elder Comb. Perfume sat down beside him,   
and leaned on him affectionately. They had been brought to Comb's home,   
after having Perfume's ankle bandaged.  
  
"[I would imagine,]" the Elder began, "[that you are a bit confused.]"  
  
Kage frowned. "[To put it lightly.]"  
  
Comb chuckled. "[You are now Perfume's husband, having defeated her   
in combat.]"  
  
"[I'm guessing that wasn't a joke.]"  
  
The Elder nodded. "[Correct.]"  
  
Kage looked at Perfume. She smiled and hung onto his arm.  
  
"[A bit of a purposeful omission on my part. Technically, back in   
the forest, Lotion was correct. You _should_ have been captured and punished   
severely for trying to learn an Amazon technique.]"  
  
"[What would the punishment have been?]" asked Kage.  
  
"[You don't want to know,]" Perfume supplied.  
  
Kage nodded slightly. "[I'll... take your word on that, but how does   
my being your husband change things?]"  
  
"[By you marrying me, you are now part of the tribe,]" Perfume said.   
"[That way, it is acceptable for you to learn the Hiryu Shoten Ha.]"  
  
Kage thought about this. "[Okay, I can understand how that works, but   
why did this happen instead?]"  
  
Comb grinned. "[Good, I would have been very disappointed if you   
didn't think of that.  
  
"[There are actually several reasons. One, you are a strong fighter,   
which is part of the reason for such combats. Two, you know at least one,   
and most likely more, techniques from outside our tribe.]"  
  
"[And if I'm part of the tribe,]" Kage said, "[I can teach any techniques   
I know and make them part of the tribe's.]"  
  
"[Smart boy. Finally, Perfume has expressed desires to travel.]"  
  
"[Come again?]"  
  
The Elder sighed. "[Perfume, you should actually be the one to explain   
this.]"  
  
Perfume sat up straight and faced Kage. "[A while ago, another warrior   
from our tribe, Shampoo, went off after a foreigner. Usually people stay   
here in the village and don't get to see other places. I... was a bit   
envious.]"  
  
"[You spent a full week moping is more like it,]" Comb said.  
  
Perfume stuck out her tongue. "[Great-grandmother!]" She turned back   
to Kage. "[An Amazon has to have a good reason to travel from the village.   
Since you were came along, and were going to continue traveling, well...]"  
  
Kage frowned and closed his eyes. "[I get the picture. If I'm your   
husband, you would be allowed to travel with me. So that's the reason why   
this happened? So you could go play explorer?]"  
  
Perfume smiled. "[Not really. You _are_ pretty handsome, and a good   
fighter.]" She latched onto his arm again.  
  
"[It could be worse,]" Comb said. "[After all, isn't Perfume attractive?   
And she does like you.]"  
  
Kage tried to remain indignant about the situation, but was unable with   
Perfume affectionately hanging on him. "[Yeah.]" Perfume snuggled closer   
at this.  
  
"[There is one problem I see with the plan though,]" Kage said.  
  
"[And what would that be?]" asked Comb.  
  
"[It would only have worked the way you wanted it to if Perfume was   
the one I fought. It was pretty lucky for her to... why does this not   
seem quite right to me somehow?]" He looked questioningly at Perfume,   
who smiled nervously.  
  
Comb laughed a bit. "[You refer to how it _was_ her that was chosen   
to fight against you, instead of someone else. Perfume is my descendant, so   
I have a bit of a habit of favoring her. I was able to validate her claim to   
be the one by that Lotion had allowed her to fight you in the forest, which   
got rid of Lotion's claim. Then, since I had interrupted the original fight   
between you two, I was able to convince the others that she had first claim,   
since that fight was never completed.]"  
  
"[So you were pretty much playing favorites, and made sure she was   
the one.]"  
  
"[It happens,]" the Elder stated. "[Do you think that my peers do not   
do the same for their own families? This is all moot, however. You are now   
one of the tribe, will be taught the Hiryu Shoten Ha, and then will travel   
with your wife. Despite the methods, I do think this is all a favorable   
situation for all parties concerned. There's just one more matter about   
your pet.]"  
  
"[Pet?]"  
  
"[Yes, we found tracks around and in your camping area. I assume it   
is a pet of yours that made them.]"  
  
Kage shifted uneasily. "[Not really. Um... well, do you have a glass   
of water or something?]"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Kinzoku, will you just leave me alone!"  
  
The speaker of the previous statement walked quickly down the road.   
She was a young girl, about mid-teens. She was wearing a bright summer   
dress, had long black hair, bright eyes, and a large frown, despite which   
her beauty shone through.  
  
"Otome, come back!" came a voice from farther back. This one came from   
a young man in fairly expensive clothes, short, dark hair, was carrying a   
small bouquet of flowers, and was chasing after the girl.  
  
"Otome, why do you deny this?" he said. "We will be married."  
  
She spun around and grimaced. "My father has not agreed to it yet,   
and may not ever."  
  
Kinzoku smiled. "He will, if you ask him to. Then we-"  
  
"Whoever said I wanted to marry you!" She stormed away again.  
  
He ran after her. "But we make the perfect match! You are the most   
beautiful girl in the town, and I am the richest, and most handsome, boy.   
We were made for each other!"  
  
"That's what you and every other boy in town says!"  
  
He took her arm, and tried to pull her back. She immediately wrenched   
her arm away and started running.  
  
"Otome!"  
  
As Otome ran, she saw farther down the road a young man walking from   
the other direction. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants, boots,   
and was carrying a fairly large pack.  
  
When she reached the stranger, she grabbed him and hid behind him.  
  
Startled, he looked back at her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Otome!" called Kinzoku.  
  
"Doesn't he ever give up?" Otome muttered to herself. Then, she put   
on her most winsome look and looked into the stranger's eyes. "Please, will   
you keep him away from me? He won't leave me alone."  
  
He looked at her, and then at Kinzoku. Shrugging, he put down his   
pack and crossed his arms, waiting for Kinzoku.  
  
When he caught up, Kinzoku tried to circle around the young man. "Listen,   
whoever you are, stay out of this. Otome, come here."  
  
Otome kept the stranger between them, and made a face at him.  
  
"It looks like she doesn't want to," said the young man. "Why don't   
you just leave her alone, and we can all just get on with the day."  
  
Kinzoku smirked. "You should listen to your own advice. As I said,   
this does not concern you. Now leave before I'm forced to hurt you."  
  
The stranger just stood there.  
  
"Very well. Defend yourself!" He charged.  
  
*Punch!*  
  
"Ite!" Kinzoku shouted as he stumbled back. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"You said to defend myself. I did."  
  
Kinzoku glared at him. He circled a bit, then charged again.  
  
*Punch!*  
  
This time Kinzoku fell down from the punch. He quickly scrambled back   
up. "So, you know a bit about fighting, eh?"  
  
"A lot more than you, apparently," Otome said triumphantly.  
  
Kinzoku reached into his jacket, and paused. "Just to know, what is   
your name?"  
  
"Kage Tsuyosa," the stranger answered.  
  
"Kage Tsuyosa," Kinzoku repeated. "Very well. Now I know what to put   
on your grave!" He pulled a remote control out of his jacket. As he pushed   
a button on it, he crowed, "Prepare to meet your doom!"  
  
There was a loud crash from the woods at the side of the road. Suddenly   
a large shape burst out and parked beside Kinzoku.  
  
It was a machine, about ten feet tall, and formed vaguely shaped like   
a human. It had arms, wheels, armor, and a video camera system where a   
head would be.  
  
"You're using a mecha!?" Otome yelled.  
  
"To be precise, the Ravager model, type 3G55, produced by Tomi   
Enterprises, my family's business," Kinzoku beamed. "More than enough to   
take care of you, Tsuyosa! It stands 9.2 meters tall, weighs 2.3 metric   
tons, and has a lifting power of 1.6 metric tons!"  
  
"I've seen better looking mecha in comics," Kage said.  
  
"Kinzoku! What do you think you're doing?" Otome shouted.  
  
"Why, removing that which is blocking me from you, of course." He input   
a command. "Go, my Ravager!"  
  
The mecha rolled back a few feet, raised its arms, and then rushed at   
Kage. Kage pushed Otome to the side, then leapt forward. A bright aura   
formed around him.  
  
"Nadare Tobikakaru!"  
  
*Smash!*  
  
The mecha creaked to a stop. Kage landed on the other side and spun   
around.  
  
Kinzoku's mouth was hanging open. "You... it... what... how?"  
  
In the center of the Ravager was a Kage-sized hole. Its arms drooped   
down, and it's lights and motor died down. Kage walked over to it, braced   
himself, and lifted it above his head.  
  
"Aaaaah..." Kinzoku stuttered. "Um... I'll just go home now." He ran   
off, leaving a trail of dust.  
  
Kage stained for a few moments, and then heaved the broken mecha into   
the air towards the woods. Then he dusted himself off and pick up his pack.  
  
*Crash!*  
  
"That was amazing," Otome said, walking up to him. "Let me introduce   
myself properly. I am Otome Kanari. How can I ever thank you? Perhaps you   
can come to my home for dinner?" She fluttered her eyes dramatically. /If   
he stays, all the boys will leave me alone! I won't be bothered anymore!   
This is perfect!/ She took his arm. /There's no way he can say no, and I'll   
be able to manage him./  
  
Kage took hold of her arm, and gently removed it from his own. "Sorry,   
but I'm just passing through here, and have to meet someone further on."  
  
"What?!" Otome regained her composure. Pouting, she said, "Will you   
at least come back after meeting the person? I just want to thank you   
for saving me from Kinzoku. Won't you stay for a bit, as a favor?"  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" Kage said. "I'm heading to..." He pulled   
out a map. "... Nerima. Got some things to do there. I don't have time   
to fend off someone's fan club."  
  
He folded up the map and packed it away. He walked down the road, while   
Otome just stood there in disbelief.  
  
/He... he... he just ignored me!/  
  
As Kage walked, another person jumped from the woods to walk next to   
him. ["Kage! What took you so long? You said you were going to catch up   
farther up the road,]" Perfume said as she latched herself onto his arm.  
  
"[Sorry, I got delayed a bit.]"  
  
"[Hmph! Okay, but next time I won't wait up for you,]" she said   
playfully.  
  
"[Sure, right.]" Kage lightly tapped her on the head.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Some quick notes:  
  
Several names I used I got directly from a Japanese/English dictionary,   
so the words are literal translations. In other words, I don't know if I   
wrote or used them right, and if they're even useable as names. So don't bug   
me about it.  
  
Here are literal translations of some of the names:  
  
Okii Kuma-Tsume - "Great Bear Claw"  
Nadare Tobikakaru - "Avalanche Rush"  
Kinzoku Tomi - "Metal Riches"  
Otome Kanari - "Maiden Pretty"  
  
Okay, that's it for the first part of 'Wolf In The Snow'. Send any   
comments, criticism, questions, suggestions, etc. to Wakoid2@aol.com. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this is where the disclaimer stuff goes. You people know how   
the drill goes: Ranma doesn't belong to me, characters I added do belong to   
me, yadda yadda. That's done with, so on with the fic!  
  
" " is when someone is speaking in Japanese  
"[ ]" is when someone is speaking in Chinese  
* * is sound effects  
/ / is thought  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Wolf In The Snow  
A Ranma 1/2 fanfic  
Written by Nathan Huss  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Oh, yeah. This takes place a little after the stuff with Happosai using   
the moxibustion on Ranma, Ranma leaning the Hiryu Shoten Ha, and getting   
his strength back.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ukyo yawned and stretched as she walked to school. She had been up   
late the night before cleaning up the grill in her restaurant and taking   
stock of all the ingredients she had, so she was still a bit sleepy.  
  
"Excuse me," a voice said behind her.  
  
"Mm? Yeah, what?" Ukyo asked sleepily as she turned around. Her   
eyes widened and a burst of adrenaline woke her up completely.  
  
The person who had spoken to her was a girl, about her age, but that   
wasn't very remarkable. Neither was that she was wearing the same style   
of clothing as Shampoo did. In fact, other that she was possibly an amazon   
was that amazing. However, the large wolf that the girl was sitting on top   
of, was.  
  
Ukyo stared at the wolf for several seconds, until she realized the   
girl had just asked her something. "Um... I'm sorry, what did you say?"   
Ukyo said, still looking at the wolf.  
  
The girl frowned. "Where is Tendo Dojo?" she repeated.  
  
"Oh, uh... about five blocks that way, and then another four to the   
left." Ukyo blinked. "Wait, why do you want to know?"  
  
The girl (/Definitely an amazon,/ Ukyo thought.) smiled. "Oh, Perfume   
not need to know."  
  
"Then why-"  
  
The girl patted the wolf's head. "He does."  
  
"Aaaah..." Ukyo trailed off.  
  
The wolf yawned, causing Ukyo to back up nervously as she saw its   
fangs. It nodded at her, and then turned down the road she had indicated.  
  
"Thank you for direction," the amazon called to Ukyo as the wolf   
walked off. She turned and lay down on the wolf's back.  
  
"Why does a wolf..." Ukyo began to ask herself, and then blinked.   
"Aah! I'm gonna be late!"  
  
Deciding to think about the encounter later, she dashed off.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
During lunch later at school, Ukyo went over to where Ranma was eating.  
  
"Hiya, Ukyo," he said as he took a bite out of his meal. "What's up?"  
  
"I saw something really strange this morning," she said. "It was   
an amazon on a... well..."  
  
"An amazon?" Akane asked, walking over. "You mean Shampoo?"  
  
Ukyo shook her head. "No, another one. I think she said her name   
was 'Perfume.' She stopped me on my way to school, and asked me how to get   
to the Tendo Dojo, but that's not-"  
  
"Ranma!" Akane growled, lifting said martial artist up by his shirt   
collar. "Is this another fiancée of yours?"  
  
"A-Akane! I don't-"  
  
"Why else would an amazon be looking for the Dojo?" she demanded,   
shaking him.  
  
Ukyo grabbed Akane to try to get her to let go of Ranma. "She wasn't   
the one looking for it."  
  
Akane paused. "She wasn't?"  
  
"That's what I was trying to tell you. She had been riding a... well,   
a giant wolf. She said _it_ was the one looking for the Dojo."  
  
"But why would a wolf...?" Akane asked.  
  
"Glurk! Akane! Can't... breathe!" Ranma gasped.  
  
"Oops. Sorry, Ranma." Akane dropped Ranma, who took a few deep   
breaths while rubbing his throat.  
  
"Ran-chan, did you ever do anything to a large wolf?" Ukyo asked.  
  
"I never did nothin' to any wolf!" Ranma protested. "How should I   
know... say, why are you talking like it's after me?"  
  
"Ranma, when is it _not_ because of you that something like this   
happens?" asked Akane. "Of course it's here because of you."  
  
"Why you uncute...! I already said I didn't do anything to a wolf!   
Just because you blame me for every stupid little problem-"  
  
"Oh, so I'm stupid, am I?" Akane said, and cracked a knuckle.  
  
"Yeah! An uncute, tomboy, violent, and... oh no..." Ranma got   
very quiet. "No, I... uh..."  
  
"Ranma you jerk!" Akane punted Ranma out through the window, and   
stomped back to her desk. Several students walked back to where they had   
been standing near the window, while a few others went to get a broom for   
the broken glass.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In the streets of Nerima, Perfume and Kage looked up at the sky, hearing   
a voice shouting, "Uncuuuuuuuute...!" They shrugged, and continued on.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"You didn't have to hit me that hard," Ranma said from where he   
was walking on the fence.  
  
"I should have hit you harder!" Akane shouted at him.  
  
"Aw, c'mon! I didn't mean it like that when I said it was stupid. 'S   
just I don't like being blamed for stuff that ain't my fault, and this ain't   
my fault!"  
  
"How can you be sure? It's not like you even know why they're here."  
  
"Exactly!" Ranma said. "Maybe the girl's a relative of Shampoo   
or something, and is just going to visit her, and the wolf is her pet. Heck,   
it might be the other way around and she has a grudge against Shampoo, the   
old ghoul, or Mousse."  
  
Akane frowned. "Maybe, but Ukyo said that the girl... Perfume?   
Whatever, she said the wolf was looking for the Dojo, and why would it?"  
  
"I dunno! Maybe she was just trying to be funny or something.   
Another thing, maybe they're after the old freak for something he did to   
their village, and the wolf is supposed to beat him up." Ranma smiled.   
"Actually, I'd help 'em out if that were why they're here. But you see   
what I mean? There are a bunch of reasons why they might be around."  
  
Akane thought about that for a bit. "Well, Ukyo didn't say the   
Perfume, or the wolf, was looking for anyone in particular. But are   
you sure...?"  
  
"I never did anything to a wolf, or some amazon named Perfume," Ranma   
stated firmly.  
  
"Well... okay."  
  
Ranma sighed, happy that she had agreed it wasn't his fault. He   
thought back to one of his scenarios. "It'll serve the old freak right   
if the wolf is supposed to beat him up." He chuckled.  
  
Akane shook her head, smiling lightly. "Let's just get home.   
Kasumi's letting me help with dinner today, and I want to get the   
ingredients ready."  
  
Ranma gulped, and turned a bit pale.  
  
"What was that, Ranma?"  
  
"Haven't I had enough done to me today? None of us have done anything   
to deserve that."  
  
"WHAT? I'm getting better at cooking!"  
  
"Not enough..." Ranma muttered.  
  
*PUNT!*  
  
"Ranma you jerk!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Oddly enough, Ranma happened to crash down right in the Tendo's   
front yard.  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
"Ooomph!"  
  
"Oh, you're home a bit early, Ranma," Kasumi said. "Are you late   
for something?"  
  
"Hi Kasumi," he said, shakily picking himself up. "No, Akane   
drop-kicked me here. Are you really going to let her help with dinner?"  
  
Kasumi nodded. "Yes. She's been practicing quite hard, and I   
just couldn't have said 'no' with how determined she was."  
  
Ranma sighed. "Do the others know?"  
  
"Yes. Father and Mr. Saotome said they had to go on a short journey   
for an important reason, and Nabiki was going to be studying at a friend's   
house for an upcoming test."  
  
"Great, trust pop and Mr. Tendo to run out because of this." Ranma   
trudged into the house.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," Kasumi called. "We had some visitors earlier."  
  
Ranma ran back out. "We did? Who?"  
  
"A young man and woman. She looked like she might have been a friend   
of Shampoo's. The other one had asked about you. They looked like they   
had been traveling a long time, so I offered them some tea."  
  
"Who were they, and did they happen to have a giant wolf?"  
  
"I don't know," Kasumi said. "I forgot to ask their names. Silly of   
me, considering that they were here for nearly half an hour. I don't   
believe they had a wolf, though. Were you expecting them?"  
  
"No. It's nothing, I hope. I'd better go think of a way to get out   
of dinner."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As it turned out, Ranma didn't need to make an excuse.  
  
"Oh, my. How did that happen?" Kasumi said, looking at the oven.   
Whatever the substance had been when Akane put it in, it could now only   
be described as 'blast radius.' It had shorted out the power in the   
kitchen, too.  
  
"Whoa," said Ranma. /Glad it never made it onto the table./  
  
"I didn't think it would do that," Akane said. "I was sure I had it   
right this time."  
  
"I suppose we'll just have to order out," Kasumi sighed. "I'll call   
the repairman after we eat."  
  
"And I had worked so hard on it," Akane said dejectedly.  
  
"Nihao!"  
  
"Oh, Is that Shampoo?" Kasumi said.  
  
The purple-haired amazon walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Aiyaa! What happen here?"  
  
"Shampoo," Akane grimaced, "don't you know not to enter a home   
uninvited?"  
  
Shampoo just shrugged and turned to Ranma. "Ranma, you take Shampoo   
on date, yes? We can eat at Nekohaten. Food not blow up there."  
  
"Hmm, we do need to get dinner out anyway," Ranma said.  
  
"Ranma!" Akane growled warningly. The martial artist cringed.  
  
"What a good idea," Kasumi said. "We can all go there to eat."  
  
Akane deflated slightly. /Well, I'll be able to keep an eye on   
him there./  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Happosai came into the house after his afternoon raids.  
  
"Hello! Is dinner ready yet? Kasumi?"  
  
He went into the kitchen, found no one, and glanced at the oven.   
Woulda liked to see what did that," he said to himself. He searched the rest   
of the house.  
  
"Kasumi? Ranma? Akane? Soun? Genma? Nabiki? Where is everyone?"   
He pouted. "I'm hungry!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Say, Shampoo. Do you have any relatives or anything visiting?"   
Ranma asked as the four of them walked to the Nekohaten.  
  
"No," she replied. "Why you ask?"  
  
"At school, Ukyo said she had seen an amazon on a huge wolf, asking   
for the Tendo's address, and Kasumi said that an amazon and some guy came   
by earlier."  
  
"Shampoo not know who they are. Sorry."  
  
They continued walking until they reached the Nekohaten. Almost   
immediately, a bespectacled figure burst out of the entrance. Or, to be   
more precise, he flew out and crashed into a wall.  
  
"That was not Shampoo," Mousse said decisively as he picked himself   
up shakily. "She always uses a right hook."  
  
"Stupid Mousse. What you do now?" Shampoo asked.  
  
"Shampoo!" He rushed up and glomped Akane. Akane then planted her   
elbow in the top of his head.  
  
*WHAM!*  
  
"I'm not Shampoo!"  
  
Mousse just lay down on the pavement and watched the pretty stars.  
  
"Oh dear, are you all right?" Kasumi asked Mousse. He shook his head   
to clear it and nodded. He stood up and stumbled back into the restaurant.   
The others followed.  
  
Inside there were only a few people. Most noticeable was a boy and   
girl sitting at a table near the center of the room, talking with Cologne.   
Shampoo froze as she saw the girl.  
  
"Aiyaa!"  
  
The girl at the table looked up and saw Shampoo. "[Aaah!]" She   
jumped out of her chair and rushed up. The two hugged each other and   
started conversing in rapid Chinese.  
  
"Oh, that's the girl who came to our house earlier," Kasumi said.  
  
"This is Perfume, a warrior from our home village," Cologne said,   
hopping over on her staff. "She used to train with Shampoo. She just   
arrived in town earlier today."  
  
The two amazon girls turned to the group, both of them smiling.  
  
"So, you are a friend of Shampoo's," Kasumi said. "Very nice to   
meet you."  
  
Perfume nodded. "Thank you for tea you offer earlier. Was very   
good."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Why were you looking for our house, anyway?" asked Akane.  
  
"Kage is looking for someone named Ranma."  
  
"He's looking for Ranma?" Akane said, and glared at Ranma with an 'I   
told you so' look. Then, she blinked. "Wait, who's Kage?"  
  
"Hi," said a voice.  
  
Ranma and Akane turned, and saw the young man sitting at the table   
wave.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Perfume bounced over to stand behind Kage's chair, and put her arms   
round his neck affectionately. "He Perfume's airen. He defeat me in combat."  
  
After hearing this, Shampoo hugged Perfume again, congratulating her.   
This started another session of talking with Shampoo.  
  
"Tough luck, man," Ranma said sympathetically.  
  
Kage frowned. "What do you mean? I think it's pretty good luck, if it   
is that."  
  
"What? But... didn't...?"  
  
"I got tricked into it originally," Kage admitted, "but after I got   
some of the back story to the instance... It's really not that bad at all."  
  
"Yeah?" Ranma said disbelievingly. "At least you only got one girl   
after you," he muttered. Then he remembered what had been asked originally.   
"Wait a sec, why are... were... what d'you want with me?"  
  
"For a rematch."  
  
"A rematch?" Ranma sat down and thought for a second. "Wouldn't I   
have had to fight you in the first place to have a rematch?"  
  
Kage facefaulted, nearly taking Perfume down with him. "You don't   
even remember?"  
  
"Give me a bit," Ranma said, and crossed his arms in thought. "Kage...   
Kage..."  
  
Kage had pulled himself back into the chair, and prompted, "Back   
at school, with Ryoga Hibiki? You kept on landing on me?"  
  
"Ah! Tsuyosa! Kage Tsuyosa! How've ya been?"  
  
"Pretty good, actually. Now that you actually remember, do you accept   
my challenge?"  
  
"Sure, sure! It's been a bit boring around here lately. I could use   
a good challenge."  
  
"Hold on," Akane said, sitting down at the table with them. "You want   
a rematch against Ranma?"  
  
Kage nodded.  
  
"You don't want revenge for something he did to you?"  
  
Kage shook his head. "Na, that was what the first one was for.   
If anything, I just want to shown Ranma here he isn't so much better as he   
said back then when we first fought."  
  
"What'd'ya mean?" Ranma asked. "All I had said back then was that   
I trained more, had more real experience, was faster..."  
  
"Akane shook her head knowingly. "I can see what you mean, Kage."  
  
"Hey!" Ranma exclaimed. Akane stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Perfume and Kage will be staying here with us tonight," Cologne said.   
"You can fight Kage tomorrow, son-in-law."  
  
"I ain't your son-in-law, old ghoul! But yeah, it's too late today for   
a match."  
  
"Is Kage related to Ryoga?" asked Akane.  
  
"Huh? No," Ranma said. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because he has fangs just like Ryoga."  
  
Ranma looked carefully at Kage's teeth. "You didn't have those before.   
How'd you get them?" he asked.  
  
"Well-"  
  
*Splash!*  
  
Mousse had just tripped over a plant, carrying a pitcher of water to   
a table. The water soaked Ranma, Mousse, and Kage.  
  
"Jeez, Mousse!" Ranma-chan said to the duck. "Why don't you- yikes!"  
  
"Oh my," Kasumi gasped.  
  
Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, and Mousse scrambled away from a giant wolf that   
had just appeared. It was about five feet high at the shoulder, with dark   
brown fur, and was growling lowly in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Wha- what!?" Ranma stuttered.  
  
Perfume surprised the teenaged martial artists by bopping the wolf on   
the nose. "Stop that! You scare them."  
  
The wolf made a half-hearted attempt to nip her hand.  
  
"Is... is that Kage?" Akane asked.  
  
"Yes," Perfume said, and scratched the wolf behind one ear.  
  
"He's been to Jusenkyo? Wow."  
  
"Quack," Mousse agreed.  
  
Cologne headed into the kitchen to heat up some water.  
  
"So you're the wolf Ukyo saw this morning," Ranma said. "Man, married   
to an amazon _and_ a curse. How'd he get it?"  
  
"Perfume not know whole story, so he have to tell you." Kage-wolf   
leaned against perfume as she continued to scratch behind his ear, and let   
out a rumble of contentment. "Do know is how he got fangs."  
  
"Perfume's airen have big cursed form, though," Shampoo said. "He   
could no get out door if tried."  
  
"Yeah, that's gotta be inconvenient," Ranma added.  
  
"We travel on road for while," Perfume said dismissively. "We outside   
most of time, and sleep in tent. It not matter much since we no go indoors   
a lot." She ruffled Kage's fur. "Is good for keeping us warm at night, too."  
  
Shampoo looked back and forth between Perfume and Kage, and began to giggle slightly. Kage just growled at her and turned away, which caused her   
to laugh even louder. In an attempt to ignore her, Kage made a show of   
examining Ranma and Mousse's cursed forms. He blinked, and started staring   
at Ranma.  
  
"What is it?" Ranma said, sweating a bit. Kage circled around her,   
sniffing lightly. He sat down on his haunches and looked Ranma in the face.  
  
"What matter, Kage?" Perfume asked.  
  
Cologne hopped back into the room with a kettle. She poured the hot   
water over Ranma, Kage, and Mousse.  
  
After changing back, Kage continued to examine Ranma.  
  
"Stop that," Ranma said. "You're freaking me out."  
  
"Hmm... nah," Kage said, and shrugged. "Sorry, it's just that I had   
been knocked off a cliff at Jusenkyo by a red-haired girl like your own   
cursed form."  
  
"Oh, ah... really?" Ranma asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah," said Kage, sitting down. "She was chasing this big Panda,   
and knocked me off this ridge I had been climbing."  
  
Ranma sweatdropped. "You... you don't say..." He could feel Akane   
glaring at him. "Uh... say, look at the time, we'd better start heading   
home, right?"  
  
"Mm... It is fairly late now," Kasumi said.  
  
"Right, so let's go," Ranma said, and practically dragged the two   
Tendo sisters out of the restaurant.  
  
"See you tomorrow for the fight, Ranma," Kage called, smirking.  
  
"My, my, how quickly he runs," Cologne said. "That was rather   
uncalled for, Kage."  
  
"What you mean? Is Ranma really one who knock you into spring?"   
Perfume asked.  
  
Kage nodded. "His escape should have proven that. That and the amount   
of fear I was smelling from him. I was just seeing how he would react."  
  
Perfume shook her head. "And Perfume thought you scare him more in   
cursed form. You play mean trick."  
  
Kage looked at her questioningly. "You mean like _you_ did, about a   
week ago?"  
  
"Oh, look at time," Perfume said hurriedly. "Is almost time to go   
to sleep." She ran upstairs, then slowly walked back down. "Elder   
Cologne, where Kage and I sleep?"  
  
"Shampoo can show you to a guest room. I have to close up here.   
Mousse! Just what do you think you're supposed to be doing? Start   
cleaning up!"  
  
Perfume and Kage followed Shampoo up the stairway. "[What happened a   
week ago?]" Shampoo asked after leading them to their room.  
  
"[It's not important,]" Perfume said, and ducked into the room,   
pulling Kage in after her.  
  
A couple seconds later, Kage opened the door and glared at Shampoo.   
"Stop giggling like that!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"They make a nice couple," Kasumi said as they walked home.  
  
Akane nodded, but continued to glare at Ranma.  
  
Ranma just tried to avoid meeting eyes with Akane.  
  
"Wasn't the ramen there very good?" Kasumi asked. "Maybe Cologne   
is trying out some new spices."  
  
"Oh, no!" Ranma groaned.  
  
"What's wrong, Ranma?" Akane asked, startled out of her glaring.  
  
"I was busy talkin' with Kage, and forgot to get something to eat!"  
  
Akane snickered. "Are you coming down with something? There's   
nothing that should be able to distract you from food."  
  
"Aaah, be quiet."  
  
When the three of them reached home, they found a very angry Happosai.  
  
"Where have you been? I'm hungry!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next day, Nabiki walked to school with Ranma and Akane as they   
related what had happened the night before.  
  
"So, this Kage," she said, "he's going to fight you later today?"  
  
"Yeah," Ranma said. "I'm actually looking forward to it a bit. It's   
been a while since I saw him, so I wonder how he's improved."  
  
Nabiki nodded thoughtfully, with a calculating look in her eye. "Where   
is the match going to be?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Probably in the training hall or something like that."  
  
They turned the corner and headed into the school gate.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, I shall smite thee!"  
  
"Morning, Kuno," Ranma said as he dodged a swing from the kendoist's   
bokken. He jumped over a following thrust with the wooden blade and kicked   
Kuno in the face. The upperclassman went down.  
  
"This is another reason I'm looking forward to fighting Kage," Ranma   
said. "No real challenges around here. I mean, I beat Kuno easily every   
day, Mousse usually runs into a wall or something, and I pretty much can   
avoid pop's or the old freak's tricks. Only Ryoga is a real challenge for   
me."  
  
"Humble you are not," Nabiki said, and walked into the building.  
  
After most of the other students had gone in, Kuno sat up in   
contemplation. "Hm... so Saotome is to fight a new warrior. I must   
determine if this Kage is a threat to my fair Akane and the pig-tailed girl.   
If so, he must be dealt with! Beware, Kage!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Across town, Kage sneezed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
That afternoon, a fairly large group gathered in the Tendo's training   
hall. It was comprised of Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, Perfume, Kasumi, Nabiki,   
Soun, and Genma. Ranma and Kage stood in the middle of the floor, facing   
each other.  
  
"You ready, Kage?"  
  
"Hold on," Kage said as he pulled on a pair of open-fingered gloves.   
"Okay, ready."  
  
"What're those for? To keep your hands clean?" Ranma asked.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. When do we start?"  
  
"Any time you're ready."  
  
Kage nodded, and dashed forward. He started out with a jab, followed   
by a sweep kick. Ranma blocked the punch and jumped over the sweep.  
  
"Pretty good start," Ranma said as he landed. He dodged under   
another punch, and then jumped over Kage as he rushed forward. This   
continued for a while; Kage attacking while Ranma merely blocked or dodged.  
  
"Trying to wear me down?" Kage asked as he tried to grab Ranma.  
  
"No, just seeing how you fight," Ranma replied, slipping out of Kage's   
grasp. Suddenly, he jumped forward and quickly kicked Kage several times   
before dropping back.  
  
Shampoo and Ukyo cheered, while Perfume sulked slightly.  
  
"I figure you use a lot of 'up-close' attacks," Ranma said between   
bouts of punches and kicks. "I remember how strong you were back when we   
first fought. Just have to keep away. Heck, Ryoga's faster than you are."  
  
Genma and Soun were nodding, and Nabiki was taking notes, glancing   
between her notebook and the two combatants. Akane just watched the fight,   
and out of the corner of her eye saw Perfume doing the same, if not more   
intently.  
  
Ranma rushed forward for another hit-and-run. Kage shifted to the   
side slightly.  
  
*Wham!*  
  
Kage brought up his knee, planting it in Ranma's gut, and brought down   
his elbow at the same time. The elbow hit the back of Ranma's head, and the   
combined forces caused Ranma to flip over Kage's knee and fall flat on his   
back. Dazed, he barely rolled out of the way of Kage's descending heel.  
  
*Smash!*  
  
Kage's foot broke through the floorboards, but he quickly pulled it out   
of the hole. Perfume immediately started cheering while the others became a   
bit more subdued. Nabiki started scribbling out notes and writing down new   
ones.  
  
"Not as slow as I let on, eh?" Kage said, grinning.  
  
Ranma coughed, and felt the spots Kage's blows had connected. "Okay,   
so I was a bit over-confidant there. Ain't gonna happen again."  
  
After this point, the fight began to even out for the two martial   
artists. Ranma's injuries had already begun to hamper him, and while he   
was still able to keep ahead of Kage in the way of speed, it seemed the Kage   
was able to ignore most of Ranma's attacks.  
  
"Jeez! What are those gloves made of?" Ranma asked as he blocked   
several punches. He could virtually feel bruises form on his arms as Kage   
punched.  
  
"They have metal sewn into the cloth," explained Kage. Lunging forward,   
he grabbed Ranma around the waist and squeezed.  
  
"Gyaaaah!!!!" Ranma screamed. He punched Kage several times in the   
head until the other martial artist had to let go.  
  
"Forget the gloves! What the hell are you _arms_ made of? You nearly   
crushed me!"  
  
"Sorry. I'll hold back next time if you'd like."  
  
"If I'd...!? Why you!"  
  
Perfume was now standing up, and was bouncing from foot to foot   
while cheering Kage on.  
  
"C'mon, boy," Genma called from the side. "You can do better than   
that! Go against his weakness!"  
  
"Weakness?" Akane said, looking between the two fighters.  
  
"Speed," Nabiki said. "Kage may be strong, but Ranma is much faster.   
If he goes all out he'll probably be able to wear Kage down."  
  
Ranma had been thinking the same thing. /Just havta get a lot of   
hits in,/ he thought. /Have just the thing, too./  
  
Ranma leapt forward at Kage and shouted, "Tetsu Shina Ameguriken!"   
Dozens upon dozens of punches rained down on Kage. Ukyo and Shampoo started   
cheering loudly again, while Akane leaned forward to get a better look. As   
she looked at Kage retreating under the flurry of blows, she saw the fanged   
boy smile. Her eyes widened. "Ranma, look out!"  
  
Just as she shouted, Kage's hands grabbed Ranma's wrists.  
  
"Huh?" Ranma gasped. He tried unsuccessfully to break out of Kage's   
iron grip.  
  
Kage turned around, bringing Ranma's arms over his head. Then, he took   
a step forward and hauled Ranma over himself.  
  
*SLAM!*  
  
Air rushed out of Ranma's lungs as he was slammed onto the floor. Only   
by pure reflex was he able to turn over, causing Kage's fist to go through   
the floor instead of hitting him.  
  
Ranma slowly rose to his feet, only to dive to the side.  
  
"Okii Kuma-Tsume!" Kage slashed a clawed hand downward. All the   
spectators (except for Perfume) gaped as an ice-blue bear arm formed around   
it. A large rip formed in the floor, causing Genma and Soun to dive for   
safety themselves, ranging from Kage to about ten feet away, almost reaching   
the wall.  
  
"Whoa..." Ranma whispered as he watched the gash form.  
  
"Eyes front, boy!" Genma's shout caused Ranma to instantly move into   
a defensive stance. He was too late, as Kage grabbed his arm and threw   
him across the hall. Ranma twisted in the air to land on his feet. He   
turned to face Kage and saw him running forward.  
  
"Oh, man..."  
  
Kage leapt at him feet first, and hit Ranma in the chest. The   
force knocked Ranma back and through the wall.  
  
"Ranma!" Akane, Shampoo, and Ukyo shouted.  
  
/I... I don't believe it,/ Ranma thought as he traveled through the   
air. He spun slightly and saw where he was heading. /Great, the pond./  
  
*Splash!*  
  
Ranma-chan slowly crawled out of the water and flopped onto her back.  
  
"Ran-chan, are you okay?" Ukyo asked, running over. Shampoo, Akane,   
Soun, and Genma followed her closely.  
  
"Is airen hurt?" Shampoo asked as she crouched down next to Ranma.   
Akane and Ukyo pulled her away from Ranma, causing a verbal fight to begin.   
Genma looked down at his child scornfully.  
  
"Ranma! How could you loose so easily to him? Have I taught you   
nothing?"  
  
"Shut up, old man," Ranma muttered.  
  
Back in the dojo, Perfume had latched herself onto Kage.  
  
"Perfume just knew you would win!" She hugged him tightly. He cringed   
as she inadvertently put pressure on several of his injuries. "Eeg... that's   
going to be sore for a while," he said.  
  
Kasumi stood up and headed toward the house. "Would you like some   
tea?" she asked the two.  
  
Kage nodded, felt his head throb from when Ranma had punched him there,   
and followed Kasumi with Perfume into the house. Nabiki started to go too,   
but paused. She went over to the gash in the floor and examined it.  
  
"Ice crystals?" she said as she felt the edge. She headed to the house.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
There had been two more people watching the fight that those inside   
had not known about. Underneath the floor, Sasuke crawled out and jogged   
back to the Kuno mansion. He felt the bumps on his head from the times   
when Kage had broken through the floor, and decided to get a pack of ice   
before reporting to Kuno.  
  
From the roof of the dojo, Happosai had viewed the match. He watched   
Kage and Perfume enter the house, then looked back at Ranma, who was still   
lying on the ground while the others argued around her.  
  
"Hmm... so someone new. This could make things interesting," he said.   
He leered suddenly. "I should... introduce myself to that Perfume." He   
chuckled, and jumped over to the house.  
  
Meanwhile, Ranma tried to block out all the people talking to/about her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In the house, Kasumi, Nabiki, Perfume, and Kage were sitting down at   
the table.  
  
"That was quite an impressive fight," Nabiki said after taking a sip   
from her tea. "Your style is fairly interesting. What is it?"  
  
"Anything Goes Winter-elemental Martial Arts," Kage said. "It has   
a couple of variations in it, that focus on a particular user's strong points.   
Actually, the name describes the training and special techniques more than   
the regular moves."  
  
"How so?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"The training has to be done in below-freezing temperatures, and snow   
is preferable. It has something to do with... how did he say it? 'Attuning   
your ki to the cold.'"  
  
"Ah. Did it?"  
  
"Actually, yeah."  
  
Nabiki nodded, mentally noting the information. She was surprised that   
he wasn't even trying to keep anything a secret. "What about the gloves?"   
She gestured to where they were lying on the table.  
  
Kage shrugged. "Just something I picked up traveling. It strengthens   
my punches."  
  
Nabiki, satisfied with all the information she had just gotten, didn't   
ask anything else. The four of them drank their tea silently as they   
listened to the growing sounds of a fight outside.  
  
"So, what will the two of you be doing now?" asked Kasumi.  
  
"We decide stay here, work at Nekohaten," Perfume said. "Elder   
Cologne has agreed."  
  
"You're staying?" a voice said. "How sweet!"  
  
Perfume suddenly found herself heavier by one diminutive pervert.   
Happosai looked up from where he was clinging to her chest. "Hiya,   
toots! Howzabout you dump this guy and have some fun with me?"  
  
"EEEeeeeeeeeeee!!!!" Perfume screamed, and punched him. She then   
grabbed Happosai and punted him into a wall. She grabbed Kage's gloves and   
put them on. "Is okay I borrow?"  
  
"Go wild," Kage said.  
  
Happosai pried himself out of the wall. "You amazons sure like to   
play-"  
  
"[DIE!]"  
  
"-rough?"  
  
*WHAMCRASHCRASHSMASHWHAMWHAMWHAMCRUSHPUNT!*  
  
"I'll be baaaaaack!" Happosai called as he flew off into the horizon.   
Perfume stomped back to sit next to Kage, took of the gloves, and downed   
the rest of her tea in one gulp. Kasumi politely poured her some more.  
  
"[Feeling better?]" Kage asked.  
  
"[A bit.]"  
  
"[I was expecting you to thrash him a bit more, though.]"  
  
Perfume shrugged, and said, "[I left my trident back at Shampoo's.   
Otherwise I would have gutted him.]"  
  
Kage nodded, and left it at that.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
At the Kuno mansion, Sasuke was relating the fight to Tatewaki.  
  
"So," said Kuno. "Kage defeated the sorcerer Saotome."  
  
"Yes, Master Kuno. He was able to overpower Ranma and gain the   
upper hand."  
  
"One wonders how he was able to defeat the vile Saotome's dark   
magics, when not even I, the Blue Thunder, have been able to," Kuno said.   
Slowly, metaphorical gears started to turn in his head. "Unless he is   
even more powerful in the dark arts. That must be so!  
  
"Then, being more powerful, he will be able to wrest Saotome's control   
of Akane and the pig-tailed girl, and put them under his own power!"  
  
"Master," Sasuke said cautiously, "I believe Kage already has a lady,   
who came with him."  
  
"Simple Sasuke," Kuno admonished him. "She is no doubt a previous   
conquest of his. All the more proof of Kage's intentions." He suddenly   
stood up. "Fear not, my loves! I, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of   
Furinkan High, shall protect you from him!" He grabbed his bokken and   
charged out.  
  
Kodaichi snuck back to her room after her brother had departed.  
  
"So, this Kage has defeated my dearest Ranma? I must go and console   
my love in his sorrow." She changed into her leotard and opened her weapons   
closet. "Also, it will be amusing to see big brother be trounced by this   
Kage." After selecting her ribbon and a few other items, she leapt off   
into town.  
  
"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!"  
  
Sasuke grimaced, and headed for the kitchen to get more ice.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kage stretched as he, Perfume, and Shampoo walked back to the   
Nekohaten. He felt a number of his muscles protest, and stopped.  
  
"[Are you okay, Kage?]" Perfume asked.  
  
Kage waved dismissively. "[I'm fine, I'm fine. Let's just say that   
I have a number of lumps I won't be forgetting about soon.]"  
  
"[Ranma will fight you again,]" Shampoo said. "[He doesn't take   
defeat easily.]"  
  
Kage nodded. "[Still, it'll be a while before either of us are up   
to it.]"  
  
"Hold!"  
  
They stopped, and saw Kuno in their path. Shampoo groaned.  
  
"What is your name?" asked Kuno, pointing his bokken at Kage.  
  
"Kage Tsuyosa. Why?"  
  
"Aha! I, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, in order   
to defend the fair Akane Tendo and the pig-tailed girl, shall smite thee!"  
  
Before Kuno could attack, Perfume punched him in the face. She turned   
to Shampoo. "Who this?"  
  
"Ranma beat him up all the time. Is no important, just very annoying,"   
Shampoo replied.  
  
Kodaichi, on her way to see Ranma, saw the group on the street below.   
Smiling, she jumped to the top of a telephone pole to watch.  
  
/Mm... that must be Kage,/ she thought. /Well-muscled, good build.   
Hm... a fairly handsome individual./  
  
Kuno recovered from the punch, and looked at Perfume. "Please, bar   
me not, fair one, for in doing so you facilitate your own subjugation   
under Tsuyosa's power. After I smite him, you Akane Tendo, and the   
pig-tailed girl shall be free from all."  
  
Perfume frowned as she tried to translate what he had said. "Is he   
for real?" she asked Shampoo. The other amazon nodded wearily.  
  
"Go away, stupid boy," said Perfume. "Let's go, Kage."  
  
They tried to go around Kuno. The kendoist held out his bokken to   
stop Kage. "Hold, sorcerer! You shall not escape from my wrath!"  
  
"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about," Kage said,   
half-growling. "I haven't gone anything to you, and I am not after Akane   
or the 'pig-tailed girl,' whoever she is. Just get out of our way."  
  
"Your lies shall not trick me! I strike!"  
  
Kuno lunged forward with his bokken, intent on defeating Kage. Kage   
stepped to the side, allowing the wooden sword to go past him, and   
backhanded Kuno. It sent Kuno flying back, knocking him into a wall.  
  
"You dare?" shouted Kuno.  
  
Kage walked over and picked up the bokken. Very deliberately, he broke   
it in half, and then in half again. He threw the pieces down in front of Kuno.  
  
"How dare you destroy my blade," Kuno shouted.  
  
"I told you to let us pass," replied Kage, "and I am not in the mood   
to fight now."  
  
Kuno reached behind himself, and pulled out another bokken. "Have   
at thee!"  
  
Shampoo blinked. "That new one. Where he get second sword?"  
  
Kage growled loudly, grabbed Kuno, and threw him.  
  
*Crack!*  
  
Kuno slammed into a telephone pole, the one Kodaichi had been standing   
on. The pole tilted, and then fell over.  
  
"Eeek!" Kodaichi screamed as she fell.  
  
Kage looked up, and saw her falling. He quickly moved over a few   
steps, and put his arms out.  
  
*Fwump!*  
  
Kage staggered slightly as he caught her. /Yeah, _really_ don't think   
I'll be fighting for a while./ He looked at Kodaichi. "Whew... you okay?"  
  
Kodaichi looked up at him. /He's _very_ handsome, up close,/ she   
thought, amending her previous assessment. /Strong, noble.../  
  
"Hey, are you okay, miss?" he asked again.  
  
"What? Oh, yes."  
  
Seeing that she was okay, Kage let her down to her feet. "Sorry   
about that," he said. "I didn't know you were up there."  
  
Kuno struggled to his feet, and looked over at them. "Stay away from   
my sister, fiend!" A pellet landed at his feet, and exploded, releasing a   
large cloud of gas. Kuno breathed it in before he could stop and fell over.  
  
"Brother dearest," Kodaichi said, "stay out of this."  
  
"Ko- Kodaichi..." Kuno mumbled angrily at her.  
  
Kodaichi turned back to Kage, and produced a large bouquet of black   
roses. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kodaichi Kuno, the Black Rose.   
Thank you ever so much for saving me," she said, and handed him the roses.   
Perfume growled, but stopped when Shampoo knocked the flowers out of a   
bewildered Kage's hand.  
  
"Why did you do that, peasant?" Kodaichi demanded.  
  
"You try poison him!" Shampoo said, pointing at the bouquet. As   
the flowers landed, a large amount of powder erupted from the blossoms.  
  
"It was merely a mind paralyzing agent," Kodaichi said. "It would   
not have done any permanent damage."  
  
"You keep away from Kage," Perfume said, clutching his arm. "He   
Perfume's airen!"  
  
"Is that a challenge, girl?" asked Kodaichi, twirling her ribbon.  
  
*Splash!*  
  
Kage-wolf let out a growl/sigh and watched the car that had hit a   
puddle drive past.  
  
Both Kunos stared at Kage. Tatewaki managed to pull himself up to   
a standing position, "So... you reveal your... dark power," he said,   
struggling against the effects of the gas. He toppled over again.  
  
"Intriguing," Kodaichi said. She circled around Kage. "This... is   
him, isn't it?" She touched his fur.  
  
Perfume grabbed her hand. "You leave him alone."  
  
"Unhand me!" Kodaichi pulled her hand away. She looked back at   
Kage-wolf. "Interesting. Farewell, Kage. We shall meet again under   
more accommodating circumstances. Oh-hohohohohohoho!" She bounded over a   
wall and disappeared. Kage lay down with his paws over his ears until the   
sound of her laughter vanished.  
  
"We go home now, yes?" Shampoo said. Perfume and Kage nodded.  
  
A while after they had left, Kuno began to crawl back home.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
That night, Kage lay down on his futon and sighed. "This has been a   
busy day."  
  
Perfume walked into the room, drying off from her bath. "[This is   
the first time in while we're going to be sleeping indoors regularly. I'm   
going to miss camping a bit.]"  
  
"[Sure,]" said Kage. "[You weren't the one carrying everything.]"  
  
Perfume sat down next to him and tousled his hair. "[You didn't seem   
to complain that much. I had offered a couple times to carry some of it   
as well. Besides,]" she said, smirking, "[It's only proper. Men in the   
village do most of the work.]"  
  
"[We're not _in_ the village, though.]"  
  
Perfume shrugged. "[I know. I wonder why we have to stay here,   
though.]"  
  
"[You saw the letter from Comb. What I wonder is how she knew when   
to send it so that it would arrive exactly one day before we did.]"  
  
"[It's best not to worry about that type of stuff. I do wonder   
why, though.]"  
  
"[I don't know,]" Kage said. "[She's your relative.]"  
  
Perfume sighed. "[You're right, but I still don't see any reason.   
We were doing well enough on the road. I wanted to meet your family, too.   
They sound very nice from what you've said of them.]"  
  
"[Could be worse,]" he said, sitting up and putting an arm over   
her shoulder. "[My family is used to me being away, and at least we're   
staying with people you know. Cologne is even letting us work here.]"  
  
"[I really don't know if that's a good thing,]" said Perfume. "[That   
strange girl with the roses seems too interested in you. That and she tried   
to poison you!]"  
  
Kage frowned. "[Right. Remind me not to accept any gifts from her.]"  
  
Perfume smiled and kissed him. "[You'd better, or else I'll get   
_really_ angry." She looked at her futon. "[I'm going to really miss   
camping.]"  
  
"[Why?]" he asked, following her gaze. "[Before we had only one...   
oh, right.]" He turned slightly red.  
  
Perfume grinned. "[Why are you getting embarrassed? We haven't   
actually done anything, yet. You won't let me.]"  
  
"[Yeah, but try getting Shampoo to believe that.]"  
  
"[Just ignore her,]" Perfume stated. "[It's none of her business   
anyway. She's just happy for us.]"  
  
Kage nodded, and yawned slightly. "[Sorry,]" he apologized. "[The   
match and everything has worn me out.]"  
  
"[I'm getting tired, too,]" Perfume said. She walked over to her   
dresser, and got out a pair of pajamas. Kage lay back again and started at   
the ceiling while she got changed.  
  
"[You don't have to do that,]" she said.  
  
"[I know.]"  
  
Perfume finished changing, turned off the light, and went over to   
her futon. She lay down, but after a few minutes started twisting under   
the blanket. She sat up.  
  
"[Kage?]"  
  
"[Yes, Perfume?]"  
  
"[Kage... do you think I could...?]"  
  
"[Of course.]"  
  
Shampoo came by a bit later to check on them before going to bed   
herself. Opening the door slightly, she peeked in and saw Perfume and   
Kage asleep, curled up together on the same futon. Perfume shifted in   
her sleep, and turned over, draping her arm over Kage.  
  
Shampoo closed the door quietly, and, smiling wistfully, walked to   
her room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So, Tsuyosa has revealed his practice of the dark arts," Kuno   
said. "Surely, his assuming that bestial form is proof enough. Sasuke!   
More ice!"  
  
"Come now, brother," Kodaichi said, pushing a piece of her dessert   
around with her fork. "Why is it you always declare anyone who defeats   
you, except that Akane Tendo wench and the pig-tailed girl, a practitioner   
of dark magic?"  
  
"How else would one such as Saotome or Tsuyosa defeat my noble   
self? Besides, you yourself saw Tsuyosa change himself into that...   
that creature!"  
  
"Yes? And...?" Kodaichi asked sweetly.  
  
"Is that not enough?" Kuno shouted.  
  
Kodaichi shrugged. Angrily, Kuno attacked his own food.  
  
"Oh, brother?" said Kodaichi. "I almost forgot to tell you-"  
  
Kuno froze, looked at his plate, and then at his sister. Slowly,   
he toppled out of his chair and onto the floor.  
  
"I see it's too late now," Kodaichi said as she finished her own   
dessert. "Thank you for helping me test one of my new formulas."  
  
"On reflection," Kuno said from where he was paralyzed on the   
floor, "perhaps you deserve such evil sorcerers as they."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Some notes:  
Well, that's the end of part 2. Hoped you people liked it. As always,   
send any comments, suggestions, questions, and such to Wakoid2@aol.com. I   
will be working on part 3. Bye-bye! Auf Wiedersehen! Sayonara! Ciao! So   
long! I stop now. 


	3. Chapter 3

Let's see... Ranma 1/2 doesn't belong to me. It belongs to someone   
else. Not me.  
  
There, that's pretty simple for a disclaimer.  
" " is when someone is talking in Japanese  
"[ ]" is when someone is talking in Chinese  
/ / is when someone is thinking  
* * are sound effects  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Wolf In The Snow  
A Ranma 1/2 fanfic  
Written by Nathan Huss  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Several weeks ago...  
  
Grandfather Bear slowly stirred the contents of his pot, tasting the   
stew every now and then.  
  
"[Hmm... still needs somethin'.]" He walked over to an open crate   
and looked in.  
  
*Thunk!*  
  
Bear cautiously looked up. A dagger had landed barely an inch from   
his hand, and was now stuck in one of the planks of the crate.  
  
"Just a warning. I have very good aim and many more knives."  
  
The old martial artist turned to face the entrance of his cave. A   
figure stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"You, huh?" Bear said. "I was expectin' one of you a while ago. What   
took ya?"  
  
"You did fairly well in keeping where you were a secret. My only clue   
was a rumor of a large bear in these mountains."  
  
"It keeps unwanted guests away, usually." Bear nodded, and pulled out   
the knife. "Nice balance." He tossed it back to the figure. "I don't   
suppose ya can juggle 'em?"  
  
"Enough of this!" The figure pulled out a metal disk from a hidden   
pocket. On it was an engraving of a roaring fire. "You know why I have come.   
Do you accept my challenge, or will you just hand it over?"  
  
"Bwa-ha-ha!" laughed Bear.  
  
"What?" the stranger asked, startled. His voice turned cold. "You   
have no choice in this. As the master and possessor of-"  
  
"I might be the master, sonny, but yer too late. I already gave the   
damn thing to my student. He's long gone, too."  
  
The figure slowly nodded, and put away the disk. "Is he sufficiently   
trained?"  
  
"He did fairly well. Yeah, I'd say he is."  
  
"What is his name, and where did he go?"  
  
"The kid is Kage Tsuyosa. Last he told me he was headin' north."  
  
"Very well." The figure turned to leave.  
  
"Say, how's old 'One-eye' doin'?" Bear asked.  
  
The stranger stiffened. "He wishes to see you dead."  
  
"Ha! Don't blame 'im. Now get lost, boy."  
  
About an hour later, Grandfather Bear put down his empty bowl. "[Only   
twelve servings. I must be getting' old.]"  
  
Just then, he heard a noise from the mouth of the cave.  
  
/Shit! He can't be back this soon!/ he thought. He dived behind a   
large crate and readied himself.  
  
"[H-hello? Is... is anyone here?]" came a voice. "[I'm delivering   
a letter.]"  
  
Bear blinked, and peered around the crate. Standing nervously by   
the entrance was a man from the nearby village, clothed in many furs.  
  
/Whew!/ Bear stepped out from behind the crate. "[Eh? What'd ya say?]"  
  
The man let out a sigh of relief. "[Hello, Grandfather. A letter   
arrived at the village, addressed to you.]"  
  
"[A letter, huh? Who's it from?]"  
  
"[I don't know. It just has your name on it. None of us opened it.]"  
  
Bear nodded. "[Well, give it here, then. And stop lookin' like somethin'   
is gonna jump out at you. It's buggin' me.]"  
  
"[Very sorry, sir.]" The man handed Bear the letter. "[It's just...   
well, we've all heard how there is a vicious bear in the area chasing   
some people who were traveling up here. I had thought that it might   
have... gotten you and made your cave it's lair.]"  
  
Bear smiled inwardly. "[Nah, I can take care of myself. The big   
bastard has a cave of his own a couple miles away. 'Sides, he's usually   
out huntin' 'round this time of day.]"  
  
"[Oh... er... is that so? Well, I hope the letter brings good news.   
Goodbye, Grandfather.]" The man hurried out of the cave.  
  
Grandfather Bear chuckled. "[Someday I've gotta stop doin' that.   
It might bring out some hunters. Now then, the letter.]"  
  
He examined the letter for a moment, and then opened it up.  
  
"'Dear Sensei... doing well... amazon village... challenge...' Bwa-ha-ha!   
He met _them_? Oh, that's rich! '... Perfume... learned Hiryu Shoten Ha.'"   
Bear blinked. "Whoo... that boy's damned lucky. 'Found out where Ranma...   
will be going to Nerima, Japan. Will write again... your student, Kage   
Tsuyosa.'"  
  
Bear sat down. Suddenly, he burst out laughing. He continued for   
several minutes, until he managed to get himself under control. "[If *snicker*   
that brat had been just an hour late, I would have actually known where Kage   
was goin'!]" he cackled. "[Then again, I wouldn't have told him the truth   
anyhow!]"  
  
He crumpled up the letter, and threw it into the fire. Stretching, he   
got up and walked over to a bucket of melted snow. "[Well, out to spread   
the rumor of the 'monster bear.' He should be about halfway to the village   
about now.]" He poured the water over himself.  
  
After shaking the excess water out of his fur, he lumbered out of   
the cave. /Yep, really have to stop doin' this... some other time./  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Back in the present...  
  
"Ranma? Where are you, boy?"  
  
Akane woke up, hearing Genma's yelling. Groggily, she got out of bed   
and put on her slippers.  
  
"Damn it, boy, are you skipping out on morning training?"  
  
Akane opened her door and walked into the hallway. "What's the matter,   
Mr. Saotome?"  
  
Genma frowned. "That son of mine is nowhere to be found. When I woke   
up for our sparring session, he was gone from the room."  
  
"Have you tried downstairs?"  
  
"Of course I did! Hmm... he didn't sneak into your room, did he?"   
Genma asked hopefully.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Dang!" Genma said, snapping his fingers.  
  
"Baka," said Akane, and she headed downstairs. She went out onto   
the porch and stretched in the morning sunlight.  
  
"Good morning, Akane," Kasumi said, entering the room behind her.  
  
"Morning, Kasumi."  
  
"Breakfast will be ready soon, so could you go tell Ranma?"  
  
Akane shook her head. "He's missing. Mr. Saotome is looking for him."  
  
Kasumi smiled. "He's just in the training hall. I saw him go in   
there earlier."  
  
/Why would he go in there this early?/ Akane wondered. She jogged   
over and peeked into the dojo.  
  
Ranma was in the center of the hall, going through what looked like   
a kata. He was methodically moving around the hall, punching and kicking at   
the air, and blocking imagined attacks. At one point he purposely fell,   
and then rolled to the side. All the while, he was mumbling to himself.  
  
As she watched, Akane realized that he was going over the fight from   
the day before. She tiptoed inside quietly.  
  
Once inside, Akane noticed that Ranma had his eyes closed, replaying   
the whole thing from memory. When he reached the end, where he had been   
kicked through the wall, he opened his eyes and cursed.  
  
"What went wrong?" he asked himself. "It shouldn't have gone like that."  
  
"Boo!"  
  
"Gyaah!" Ranma screamed. He heard Akane giggling, and turned around.   
"Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Because you were acting so serious," Akane replied. "Lighten up. So   
you lost a fight, it's happened before. I bet in a week you'll be challenging   
Kage for a rematch."  
  
"That's not what's bothering me. Kage is strong, yeah, but he _is_   
slower than me, and even Ryoga. I hit him at least four times as often as   
he hit me."  
  
"So? He trained at Shampoo's village. Maybe he learned the Breaking   
Point like Ryoga did."  
  
"No," Ranma said firmly. "I could tell. He was feeling it when I   
attacked. With Ryoga you have to hit him hard enough just to get him to   
notice it. Kage was trying to ignore his wounds."  
  
"Wow," Akane said. "It would have to catch up to him sometime, though."  
  
"Yeah, but as long as it's after a fight, it doesn't really matter.   
But that ain't what's bothering me."  
  
Akane shrugged. "Then what is?"  
  
"You saw it, he _caught_ the Chestnut Fist! No one can match it's   
speed, 'cept probably Cologne and the old freak. Kage did, though!"  
  
Akane sighed. "Maybe he was holding back his speed. Maybe he just   
got lucky. You don't have to kill yourself thinking about it."  
  
"You're not the one who's gonna have it shoved in your face by pop for   
the next month," Ranma muttered.  
  
"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad."  
  
"You don't know the old man."  
  
"Look, just forget about it for now," Akane said. "If anything, it   
can wait until after breakfast. Kasumi's probably done preparing it by now.   
Unless you want your father and Happosai to steal it..."  
  
"Like I'd let 'em! They'd better not have eaten it all!" He hurried   
toward the door. Right before he reached it he stopped. "Um... Akane?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Uh..." he fumbled nervously, "thanks... thanks for trying to cheer   
me up." He hurried on outside.  
  
Akane stood in the training hall for a moment. "He's actually thanking   
me for something? What's next, apologizing?" She walked out of the hall.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Perfume! Table Three's order is ready!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Kage stretched as he walked back into the Nekohaten. He headed into   
the kitchen and put the delivery box on a counter.  
  
"Good, you're back," Cologne said. "Were you able to find the house   
easily?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm getting the hang of where everything is."  
  
"Good. Here's the next delivery."  
  
Nodding, Kage took the order and jotted down the directions.  
  
"Before you go," Cologne said, "do you know that you're being followed?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Some small guy in a ninja costume."  
  
"Ah, Sasuke. He works for the Kunos."  
  
Kage sighed. "Great. If I had known that I would have tried to lose   
him."  
  
"How long has he been following you?" Cologne acknowledged an order   
from Shampoo, and started preparing it.  
  
"Since I woke up, actually. He seemed harmless enough."  
  
"While that may be true, don't underestimate him. Now get going!   
The food is getting cold!"  
  
"Right." He jogged out.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kuno paced back and forth in his room.  
  
"Where is he?" Kuno muttered. "Should he not have reported back by now?"  
  
A trap door in a wall opened, and Sasuke crawled out.  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"Sorry, Master Kuno," the ninja said. "I had a bit of a... delay."  
  
"Enough! I care not for thy excuses! What hast thou learned of   
Tsuyosa?"  
  
"Yes, right." The small ninja pulled out a small notepad. "Well,   
after waking up, he went into the alley behind the Nekohaten and exercised   
for about an hour. After that, he went in for breakfast, and then helped   
prepare for when the restaurant was going to open."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And..." Sasuke paused. "He has been doing deliveries?"  
  
"Is that all? Are there no other items of interest?"  
  
"Um... oh! There is this shop, not three blocks from here, that he   
went to get ingredients from. It's amazing! It has a number of items I   
have been trying to find for several months now, and at prices much lower   
than I was expecting!"  
  
"That is it?"  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
"Imbecile!" Kuno shouted. "I care nothing of all this babble! All   
this is so much worthless trash in respect to defeating Tsuyosa! Where are   
his dark secrets, his hidden schemes?"  
  
"I... uh... don't think he has any."  
  
"Aargh! Why must I be surrounded by such fools?" Tatewaki rubbed   
his forehead. "Leave, Sasuke. I must consider a new strategy."  
  
"Of course, Master Kuno."  
  
Sasuke crawled back through the secret passage, and closed the trap   
door. When he got out, he headed for his own quarters.  
  
"Sasuke."  
  
The ninja jumped. "Oh, Mistress Kodaichi."  
  
"Was your report to my brother really all the information you were able   
to acquire?" she asked.  
  
"How did...? Never mind. Yes, it was. I couldn't get close enough for   
a more detailed report."  
  
"Oh? How so?"  
  
"Well, I don't quite believe it myself, but I think he was able to hear   
me if I got within 25 feet of him. I think he was able to tell when I was   
writing down notes."  
  
"Curious," Kodaichi said. "He is indeed a man of many skills. I   
don't know how I could ever choose between my dearest Kage and Ranma."  
  
Sasuke decided to play it safe on that one and just kept silent.  
  
Kodaichi snapped out of her mini-revere. "Oh, yes. While my brother   
may not be interested in such things, do tell me about that shop you spoke   
of. My own supplier had the gall to raise his prices."  
  
"Ah, of course, mistress. They have..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
At the Nerima station, a girl stepped off the train onto the platform.   
She glanced around cautiously, before letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Whew! For a bit I thought he had managed to get on the train," she   
said. "God, he is so idiotically persistent.  
  
She picked up her luggage, and walked out of the station. "I have   
to hurry before he does come, though."  
  
The girl saw a boy with a map nearby, and walked over. "Excuse me."  
  
"What? Oh, yes?"  
  
"can you tell me where to find a hotel? I just arrived and need to find   
a place to stay for a few nights."  
  
"Oh, sure." He looked at the map. "There's one... about four streets   
that way, and then another two to the right."  
  
"Thank you." She began walking in the direction he had pointed.  
  
"You're welcome," Ryoga said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ukyo looked at the last customer in her restaurant. It was a girl   
about her age, black hair, wearing a light dress, and had a piece off luggage   
next to her seat. She had come in about an hour ago, and had been silent   
the whole time.  
  
"Look, honey, I have to close up soon," Ukyo said, walking over.  
  
The girl ignored her.  
  
"Don't you have somewhere to go or something?" asked Ukyo.  
  
"No, I don't!" the girl shouted suddenly. She began to cry.  
  
"Hey, hey!" Ukyo tried to calm the girl down.  
  
"I came her 'cause I had to get away from... from _him_ and he kept   
following me but I lost him and then I asked this guy where a hotel was and   
he gave me wrong directions and now I don't know where I am!"  
  
"Whoa, calm down! Who are you running from?"  
  
"This... this boy from my town who wants to marry me, and he won't   
leave me alone! A guy came by our town a while ago and scared him off,   
but since he left Kinzoku came back so I tried to get rid of him by saying   
the guy was my fiancée but since he wasn't around Kinzoku didn't believe me,   
so I came here because the guy said he was heading to Nerima and... and..."  
  
"Slow down, girl!" Ukyo said. "You'll faint or something if you don't   
stop to breathe."  
  
The girl nodded, and tried to do so. She stopped crying, but looked   
like she could start up again easily. "I wouldn't even *sniff* be like this   
if that *sniff* stupid boy hadn't given me wrong directions! He seemed like   
he knew *sniff* where he was, too!"  
  
"Hm..." Ukyo thought for a second. "The guy who gave you the bad   
directions, he wouldn't happen to be about so tall, brown hair, fangs,   
generally clueless expression, and wears a bandana?"  
  
"Yes *sniff*."  
  
"Ryoga, you jackass! Why would you give someone directions if you're   
always lost yourself?"  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Yeah, I bet the idiot is on Mount Fuji or something right now." Ukyo   
punched her fist into her hand. "I'll chew out him out next time I see him."  
  
The girl smiled weakly.  
  
"In the meantime, we have to do something about you," Ukyo said. "What's   
your name, anyway? I'm Ukyo."  
  
"Otome Kanari."  
  
Well, Otome, how about I let you stay here? I have an empty guest room   
upstairs that you can use."  
  
"You... you do? You will? Really?"  
  
"Sure! We girls have to look out for each other."  
  
"Thank you! How can I repay you?"  
  
"You don't need to. I kinda feel sorry for what you've gone through,   
and it _is_ Ryoga's fault."  
  
"Thank you, Ukyo," Otome said. "Maybe my luck is getting better. I   
might even find the guy I was trying to find."  
  
"There's a chance," Ukyo said. "Um... his name isn't Ranma, is it?"  
  
"No."  
  
/Whew!/ "okay then, I'll show you the room."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Nearby the Kuno mansion, a large line of moving vans pulled up. The   
doors to a large, empty mansion were opened, and a small army of men started   
unpacking and moving crates and furniture inside.  
  
Kuno watched the activity from his own mansion.  
  
"Sasuke."  
  
A trapdoor opened in the ceiling.  
  
*Crash!*  
  
"Ow!" Sasuke said, and got to his feet. "I could have sworn that door   
was three feet to left. What is it, Master Kuno?"  
  
Kuno held a hand to his forehead. "Gods..." He turned to the window.   
"Sasuke, see you the commotion there?"  
  
The ninja looked. "It looks like someone is moving in," he said.  
  
"Go and find out who has purchased the place."  
  
Yes, master."  
  
A few moments passed.  
  
"Sasuke."  
  
"Master Kuno?"  
  
"For now, use the door."  
  
Sasuke dropped down from where he had been trying to pull himself   
back into the ceiling. "I'll close that one later, then."  
  
Kuno watched the scene outside. Very soon, he saw Sasuke walking   
toward the other mansion. He started banging his head on the windowsill   
as Sasuke stopped one of the movers and talked to him for a bit.  
  
A minute later, Sasuke came back into the room.  
  
"Well?" Tatewaki asked.  
  
"It... what did you do to your head?"  
  
"Do you even bother to be stealthy!?"  
  
"Oh, er... it didn't really seem like I needed to."  
  
Kuno sighed. "Very well. Out with it."  
  
"It has been bought by Tomi Enterprises, and Kinzoku Tomi, the son of   
the company's president, is moving in."  
  
"Did you discover why?"  
  
"The man I talked to was just hired for moving the furniture in."  
  
"Hm..."  
  
"Is that all, Master Kuno?"  
  
"Yes. No. I shall need several ice packs and bandages."  
  
"Very good, Master Kuno."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kage wiped off empty tables in the Nekohaten. The last group of   
customers finished their food, paid, and left.  
  
"Fairly good business today," said Cologne as she checked the cash   
register.  
  
"Perfume tired." Perfume was sitting in a chair, resting her head on   
a table. "Too many people."  
  
"It's just having new people working here," Cologne said. "You'll   
note that many of the customers were about your age."  
  
"Only too obvious why they come here," Perfume said, frowning. "Some   
boys seem more interested in me than food."  
  
"It'll pass over," Kage said. "Just give them a reason to become   
uninterested. But try not to hurt them too much."  
  
The door opened, and Ryoga walked in. He was holding a map. "Can   
you tell me how to get to the Tendo Dojo?"  
  
Shampoo looked up from behind the counter. "Is lost boy. You gone   
for while."  
  
Ryoga lowered the map. "Huh? I'm here?"  
  
Kage walked over. "Ryoga?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
*WHAM!*  
  
"That's for Jusenkyo."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hi, Ryoga."  
  
"Ranma."  
  
"Nice night."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"When'd you get back?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Just now, apparently."  
  
Ranma nodded. "How did...?"  
  
"I just walked into the Nekohaten, and this guy punched me. I heard   
him say it was 'for Jusenkyo'."  
  
"I'm guessing that was Kage," Ranma said.  
  
"What? You mean from-"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Ryoga thought back. "I guess he's still angry about that."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I kinda had jumped off of him back at Jusenkyo when you knocked us   
off the cliff."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Does he...?"  
  
"Giant wolf."  
  
"Ah."  
  
They were silent for a bit.  
  
"Akane?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Happosai, actually."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I think we're slowing," Ranma said.  
  
"It's a long way."  
  
Ranma nodded. "You know, one of these days you should put a parachute   
in your backpack."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"See you at ground level."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
And so they fell.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In his room, Kage rummaged through his pack.  
  
"Who was boy?" Perfume asked.  
  
"Just someone I know from a while ago."  
  
"Why you punch him?"  
  
"It's not really important now. I just had to get it out of my system."  
  
Perfume shook her head. "[Do you really think the boys will leave   
me alone?]"  
  
"[Of course.]"  
  
"[You know, you should defend me by-]"  
  
"[- beating them up? Intimidating them?]" Kage supplied. "[You know   
as well as I do that Cologne would just get angry for scaring off customers.   
Just tell them you're already taken. Damn! Where is it?]"  
  
Perfume walked over. "[What are you looking for anyway?]"  
  
"[I had started another letter to Grandfather Bear, to let him know   
that we had arrived here. I can't find it.]"  
  
"[Need any help looking?]"  
  
Kage upturned the whole pack, and spilled the contents on the floor.   
"[Sure.]"  
  
"[Did you really need to do that?]"  
  
"[We had to unpack anyway.]"  
  
Perfume scooped up a small item from the pile and threw it at him.   
"[You didn't have to just dump it like that.]"  
  
*Whap!*  
  
"Ow." Kage rubbed the side of his head where the item had hit. "[All   
right, all right. I'll clean it up.]" He reached for the item. "[What's   
this anyway?]"  
  
He held up a small disk, with a snowflake engraved on it. "[I don't   
remember getting this anywhere.]"  
  
Perfume took it and looked at in the light. "[Pretty. Are you sure   
you don't remember it?]"  
  
"[Yeah,]" he said.  
  
"[Maybe... your teacher gave it to you?]"  
  
Kage looked at the disk. "[Actually, I think so. I don't know why   
he didn't tell me he was going to give it to me.]" He raised his head   
and looked at the window. "What do you want?"  
  
The window opened, and Sasuke sheepishly climbed in.  
  
"What you doing outside window?" Perfume asked, grabbing her trident.  
  
Sasuke bowed several times. "Sorry! But I'm here to deliver a   
message from Mistress Kodaichi."  
  
This only made Perfume level the trident right at him. "What she   
want with airen?"  
  
"Oh, no," Sasuke said. "The message is for you, Miss Perfume."  
  
"It... what?"  
  
Sasuke pulled out a sealed envelope. "She is challenging you to a   
fight tomorrow." He handed it to her.  
  
"Hold it," Kage said. He grabbed the envelope and sniffed it. "There's   
some sort of chemical on this."  
  
The ninja sighed. "Probably a time released paralyzing potion. Standard   
procedure, for the mistress. What response should I give to Mistress Kodaichi?"  
  
"I be there," Perfume said.  
  
Sasuke nodded. "Very well. Goodnight."  
  
*Crash!*  
  
Perfume and Kage looked out the window.  
  
"Hey, you ok?"  
  
A muffled groan from Sasuke answered. Kage shook his head and put on   
his boots. "I'll make sure he gets back. Are you sure about fighting   
Kodaichi?"  
  
"Yes. Like you say for boys, show you is taken."  
  
"Just be careful. Someone who poisons the challenge letter is probably   
dangerous."  
  
"I no lose to her. It take more than that."  
  
Kage kissed her, and jumped down from the window. "I'll clean up the   
mess when I get back," he called. Picking up the ninja, he jogged off.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Back in China...  
  
The stranger stomped (As best one could in the deep snow), up to the   
cave entrance.  
  
"Damn you, Bear!" He pulled out several concealed knives and shruiken.   
"I'll get you for sending me on a wild goose chase!"  
  
He entered the cave, and gaped. The weapons he had been holding clattered   
to the ground.  
  
All the crates, furs, and even the huge pot were gone. The only thing   
left was a sign with a single word on it. 'Sucker!'  
  
The stranger screamed with fury.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Notes:  
And that's all for part three. A bit shorter than I would have liked,   
but it doesn't really matter. I'll start up on part 4 soon. As before, you   
can e-mail any comments to Wakoid2@aol.com.  
You can find this and several of my other fics on my site at   
www.geocities.com/redjacket82/.  
Also, I'm going to have a bit of a sorta-kinda contest for you, the   
readers, at the end of the next chapter. I'll let you know what it is when   
part four is posted.  
Ok, that's everything! Bye!  
  
  
  
  
Bye.  
  
  
  
  
I said, "Bye."  
  
  
  
  
Go away.  
  
  
  
  
I'm just going to keep on doing this until you leave.  
  
  
  
  
Please go away.  
  
  
  
  
Please?  
  
  
  
  
Pretty please?  
  
  
  
  
GO!  
  
  
  
  
That's it! If you're not going, I am! 


	4. Chapter 4

As always, Ranma 1/2 does not belong to me. It never will. Not that   
I really care, but that's the way it is. Besides, I wouldn't know what to   
do with it, anyway.  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
" " is when someone is talking in Japanese  
"[ ]" is when someone is talking in Chinese  
/ / is when someone is thinking  
* * is sound effects  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Wolf In The Snow  
A Ranma 1/2 fanfic  
Written by Nathan Huss  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Perfume swung her trident forward at her opponent, who jumped to the   
side. She pulled back, and thrust forward with the prongs of the trident.   
It was knocked to the side, and she prepared herself for the coming blow.  
  
*Bop!*  
  
"[Ow!]" she said, rubbing her nose.  
  
Kage laughed. "Oh, come on. That little tap hurt you?"  
  
"No. Was expecting actual hit," Perfume replied. "Perfume have to   
get ready for fight with poison girl."  
  
"I know, and that's why I only tapped you. You don't need to have   
anything hindering you."  
  
Perfume nodded, and sighed. "You right. No point in having disadvantage   
before fight even begin. No trust her, though."  
  
"Just remember what Cologne told you about Kodaichi," Kage said.   
"She only uses some sort of weapon, so if you're both disarmed you have   
the advantage."  
  
"Still no trust her."  
  
Kage bopped her on the nose again. "Stop worrying. Just fight your   
best."  
  
Perfume smiled. "Alright."  
  
"But no 'Kiss of Death'."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Perfume."  
  
She sighed. "No Kiss of Death. Will lose honor if beaten."  
  
"Then there's only one thing to do."  
  
"What that?" Perfume asked.  
  
Kage leaned forward, and kissed her on the cheek. "To not lose."  
  
"Oh..." she said with a happy sigh. Dropping her trident to the side,   
she put her arms around Kage, and he put his around her.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Both of them froze, and looked toward the door. Cologne was standing   
there, smirking. "Sorry to interrupt, but there's an order to be delivered."  
  
"WHAT!? Someone order food this early?" Perfume said. "Perfume   
kill idiot customer."  
  
"Now, now," Cologne said. "A customer is a customer."  
  
"This one interrupt us," Perfume growled.  
  
Cologne chuckled. "You two can show your affections for each other   
afterward."  
  
Perfume sighed, and reluctantly let go of Kage. "You come watch   
fight?" she asked him.  
  
"Sure, if I get back in time." Kage gave her a quick kiss on the   
lips, and then went inside.  
  
"Will kill customer," Perfume repeated.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kinzoku Tomi wiped off his brow as he stood in a converted garage. He   
was wearing an old T-shirt and a pair of jeans, which had numerous oil stains   
on them. A towel was handed to him.  
  
"Thank you, Yama."  
  
"Sir."  
  
"I'm not sure about what the additions are doing to the chassis,"   
Kinzoku said. "Do you think they might cause additional stress?"  
  
"One will have to see, sir."  
  
From the far end of the mansion, a bell sounded.  
  
"That will be the Chinese food you ordered," Yama said. "Shall I have   
the person bring it right to you?"  
  
"If you would."  
  
"Very good, sir."  
  
After Yama left, Kinzoku picked a wrench out of a nearby toolbox, and   
went to work. Soon, he heard footsteps enter the garage.  
  
"Hello?" a voice called. "I've got an order of fried wontons and ramen."  
  
"Place it on the table," Kinzoku said. He walked around from the other   
side of the machine where he had been making adjustments. "What is the total?"   
he asked.  
  
"It's-" Kage began.  
  
"YOU!"  
  
Kage blinked. Then, he recognized Kinzoku.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
Kinzoku didn't answer, but whipped a remote control out of a pocket.   
Pushing a button, the machine he had been working on began to hum and lit up.  
  
"Behold!" Kinzoku said. "The Red Ultramech (Mk. II) combat armor!   
Does _that_ look like the ones in the manga, Kage Tsuyosa?"  
  
Kage gulped. "Well, yeah..."  
  
The mecha this time was 12 feet tall, more humanoid, and heavily armored.   
It had a more sleek, aerodynamic look than the one Kage had previously fought,   
and had legs instead of wheels. As Kinzoku pressed another button, a canopy   
and several panels opened up, revealing an area where a person would fit.  
  
Kinzoku jumped in, and the mecha closed around him. Only his head   
was visible, underneath the canopy.  
  
Kage noticed several protrusions on the Red Ultramech. "Are those...?"  
  
Kinzoku's voice answered from a speaker. "Yes. I have added several   
weapons, including a taser, a net launcher, concussion grenades, and an   
integral rifle in the left arm, which fires rubber bullets."  
  
"That's... er... nice. Why rubber?"  
  
The mech shrugged. "Frankly, I dislike the sight of blood."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Defend yourself, Kage Tsuyosa!"  
  
Kage did the only thing one really thinks of in a situation like this.  
  
"Hey! Stop!" Kinzoku shouted.  
  
Kage ran like hell.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kage, as was just said, was running like hell.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" the shouted over his shoulder.  
  
"To get you for all you did!" Kinzoku shouted back.  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Don't act like you have no idea!"  
  
Kinzoku pointed the mecha's left arm at Kage. "Take this!"  
  
*Brattabrattabratta!*  
  
Kage dodged to the side, but was still hit with several of the rubber   
bullets.  
  
"Ow! Damn! Stop!"  
  
Kinzoku didn't, but launched a grenade at Kage.  
  
*KABOOM!*  
  
/Damn it! It's too early for something like this!/ Kage turned around   
a corner.  
  
"What?" Kuno said. "Tsuyosa! Have at thee!"  
  
Kage ran around Kuno. "Sorry Kuno, but I'm a bit busy!"  
Kuno blinked, and looked at where Kage had come from. The Red Ultramech   
pulled around the corner.  
  
"Aha! Hold, fiend! Only I shall smite Tsuyosa!" Kuno pointed his   
bokken at the mecha.  
  
Kinzoku didn't stop.  
  
"Very well, take this! Attack-attack-attack-attack-attack-attack-  
attack-attack-attack-attack-attack-attack-attack-attack-attack!"  
  
Kuno released a barrage of strikes at the mecha. Several small   
fractures formed in the Red Ultramech's armor.  
  
Kinzoku leapt over Kuno. As it continued past, the grenade launcher   
on the mecha's shoulder swiveled around, and fired.  
  
*KABOOM!*  
  
A charred Kuno stepped out of the smoke. "That... didn't... hurt..."   
He collapsed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Perfume paced angrily on the riverbank.  
  
/First a kiss with Kage gets interrupted, and now that poison-using girl   
is late!/  
  
"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!"  
  
Perfume whirled around, and saw Kodaichi standing on the rail of a   
nearby bridge, looking down at her.  
  
"So, you didn't fall for the letter," Kodaichi said. "You should   
have been disabled by now if you had come in contact with it."  
  
"You have to do better than that, poison-girl!" Perfume said.  
  
"Indeed I will. Catch!" Kodaichi threw a gymnast's ball at Perfume.   
The amazon jumped back.  
  
*BOOOOM!*  
  
Perfume gaped at the newly formed crater. "You use bomb?!"  
  
"That's only the start," Kodaichi said, and leapt down.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Where am I now?" Ryoga asked himself.  
  
He had (since the last chapter) lost the map. He looked down the   
street he was currently walking along.  
  
"Dammit, Ranma! This is all you're..."  
Ryoga paused. It hadn't actually been Ranma's fault. After landing, Ryoga   
had come to first, and had walked off on his own. But, he had to blame someone.  
  
"Dammit, Kage! This is all you're fault!" Ryoga said experimentally.   
For some reason, it still didn't seem right. However, it would do for the moment.  
  
Resigning himself to his condition, the eternally lost by continued   
to walk. After a while, he heard a series of crashes behind him.  
  
"Ryoga! Look out!"  
  
Ryoga turned around. Rushing towards him was Kage, who was being   
chased by a large, red robot.  
  
"Kage? What-?"  
  
A small cannon on the mecha's shoulder fired, and a grenade flew   
over Kage's head. The grenade landed, and exploded.  
  
*KABOOM!*  
  
As the dust cleared, Ryoga shakily looked down. The crater formed by   
the explosion stopped just millimeters in front of him.  
  
"Ryoga, run!" Kage yelled.  
  
While Ryoga may be considered dense at times, there are occasions   
where anyone can think very quickly. Having a red, twelve-foot tall   
mecha firing explosives in your direction is one of them.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hikaru Gosunkugi was in trouble. The reason he was in trouble was that   
he did not have enough money to placate the four bullies who had cornered   
him against a wall.  
  
"C'mon, man!" one of the bullies said. "You've gotta have more dough   
than this!"  
  
"I... I don't!" Gosunkugi stammered. "I just finished buying my   
supplies."  
  
"Supplies?" asked one of the bullies.  
  
"You know," another one said. "Nails, and straw dolls. For voodoo   
or something. Mr. 'I only have 400 yen' here is into that stuff."  
  
"I... er..." said Gosunkugi.  
  
"Shut up!" the lead bully said, and shoved him into the wall. "You're   
gonna have to pay us the other way." The bullies formed a semicircle and   
advanced.  
  
"Um... before you beat me up, it's just-"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did any of you just hear an explosion?"  
  
The bullies stopped.  
  
Suddenly, Kage and Ryoga leapt over the wall. They landed on the   
outer two bullies, and continued running. The two slumped to the ground.  
  
"What the...?" one of the remaining two said.  
  
*clangclangClangClangCLANGCLANG!*  
  
A large mecha jumped over the wall directly above Gosunkugi, and   
crashed into the remaining bullies. It raced after the two fleeing   
martial artists.  
  
Gosunkugi blinked, and looked at the four unconscious bullies. Tilting   
his head skyward, he whispered, "Thank you." Grabbing his stuff, he dashed   
away.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Come back and fight!" Kinzoku's voice boomed.  
  
"Who is this guy?" Ryoga asked, dodging a spray of rubber bullets.  
  
"Some guy I ended up meeting while traveling," Kage said. "He was   
bugging a girl, and she asked me to stop him."  
  
"What's he doing here?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
*KABOOM!*  
  
Both fanged boys looked at each other, and ran faster.  
  
"How did you get rid of him the last time?" asked Ryoga.  
  
"By making a large hole in the mecha he attacked me with."  
  
"Why don't you do that now?"  
  
"He wasn't inside of the other one, and it didn't have an arsenal!"  
  
"Good point."  
  
As they continued to run, they saw a large wall at the end of the street.  
  
"Left, right, or over?" Kage asked.  
  
*KABOOM!*  
  
"Over!" both of them shouted. They jumped over the wall, and looked   
down. "Pond!"  
  
*Splash!*  
  
"Bwee!"  
  
Kage-wolf whined in agreement.  
  
"Hey, Kage. Ryoga."  
  
The two transformed martial artists looked up. There was Ranma,   
looking at them from the Tendo's porch.  
  
"What's the prob, guys?" he asked.  
  
Kage and Ryoga climbed out of the pond. Kage started shaking out his   
fur.  
  
"Hey! Don't do... aw, jeez!" complained a now female Ranma-chan.   
She looked at her soaked clothing. "Aw, man! Thanks a lot, Kage."  
  
"What was that noise?" Akane asked, walking around the side of the house.   
"Oh! P-chan!" She scooped up the little black piglet. "I was wondering   
where you were!"  
  
Kage glanced at Ranma-chan, who shook her head.  
  
*clangclang*  
  
Kage's ears perked up.  
  
*ClangClang*  
  
Now Ranma and Akane noticed the sound.  
  
*CLANGCLANG!*  
  
"What?"  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
The red mecha climbed out of the rubble. "Damn. The jump system   
seized," Kinzoku said.  
  
Ranma and Akane stared at the mecha.  
  
Kinzoku turned the mecha toward the group. "Sorry, but have you   
ladies seen a person run in here?"  
  
Ranma and Akane looked at each other, and then at Kage-wolf. They   
shook their heads 'no'.  
  
"Damn!" Kinzoku cursed. "I know I saw Tsuyosa jump over that wall.   
Are you sure?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
The mech went over to the hole in the wall it had created, and looked   
down the street. "Where could he have gone?"  
  
*Splash!*  
  
Kage glared at Happosai, who was holding an empty teapot.  
  
"Can't have the boy's efforts be wasted, can we?" sniggered Happosai.  
  
"I'll get you for this," Kage said.  
  
Kinzoku turned around. "Aha! There you are!"  
  
"Later," Kage amended.  
  
*KABOOM!*  
  
Kage jumped over another wall, followed closely by Kinzoku, who   
just crashed through it.  
  
"We'd better help Kage," Ranma-chan said.  
  
"Before you go," Nabiki called from an open window, "take this."  
  
Ranma-chan jumped up to the window and grabbed a slip of paper   
from Nabiki. "What's this?" she asked.  
  
"An estimated cost of rebuilding the wall," said Nabiki. "Give it to   
the guy in the robot."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Perfume and Kodaichi glared at each other, panting slightly. Various   
gymnastic clubs, hoops, ropes, and so forth were scattered on the ground.  
  
"You've done extremely well, for a foreign barbarian," Kodaichi said.  
  
"Look who talking, poison-girl." Perfume shifted her grasp of her   
trident. "Where you hide weapons, anyway?"  
  
"We all have our secrets," replied Kodaichi. She twirled the length   
that remained of her ribbon. "Perhaps you would like to make a little   
wager?" she asked.  
  
"What kind of wager?"  
  
"Oh, the winner gets to have Kage."  
  
Kodaichi had to leap out of the way of a sudden attack. "You no   
get airen!" Perfume said.  
  
"Afraid, are we?" Kodaichi taunted.  
  
"Amazon warrior afraid of nothing!" Perfume swung at Kodaichi violently.  
  
"Then why not agree to the gamble?"  
  
"Because Kage is mine!" Perfume shouted. She jumped back and swung   
her trident in an arc toward Kodaichi.  
  
"Really," Kodaichi said. "What's the point of swinging from that   
far away?"  
  
"[Raven's Claw!]" As Perfume shouted this, the points of her trident started glowing, and three thin, yellow waves of ki rushed toward the gymnast.  
  
Kodaichi tried to bat the waves with her ribbon, which was instantly   
shredded. The waves impacted with the gymnast, sending her flying.  
  
Perfume quickly dashed forward. Before Kodaichi could get up,   
Perfume placed the trident near her throat. "You surrender?" the amazon   
asked.  
  
Kodaichi glared at her, and then turned her head away. "For now."  
  
Perfume removed the trident, and smiled to herself.  
  
"Perfume!"  
  
Perfume spun around, and saw Kage running. She waved.  
  
"Kage! I win!"  
  
She jogged up the side of the bank to the street. As Kage got closer,   
she jumped into his arms. She hugged him as he continued to run.  
  
"I win!" she said happily.  
  
"That's... great!" he panted.  
  
"Why you running?"  
  
"Kage!"  
  
Perfume looked behind them, and her eyes goggled. "Aiyaa! What   
that?"  
  
"The reason... I'm running!"  
  
"Oh. Why it chase you?"  
  
*KABOOM!*  
  
Perfume sweatdropped. "Never mind. Is no important. Running is   
good."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Otome sighed, and put the receiver down onto the phone.  
  
"Well?" Ukyo asked.  
  
"Dad says that Kinzoku left just two hours after I did. He's probably   
here by now."  
  
Ukyo frowned, and flipped over an okonomiyaki. "That's a problem,   
honey. Do you think he'll find you?"  
  
"Eventually," Otome said. "He's persistent. I'm probably better   
off staying here than at a hotel like I had planned, since he would be able   
to ask the staff if I was there."  
  
"True. Here you go." Ukyo slid the okonomiyaki onto a plate and   
handed it to Otome. "What's this guy Kinzoku like, anyway?"  
  
"He's annoying, spoiled, overconfident, a bully, and conceited! He   
thinks that because his father is President of Tomi Enterprises that he can   
get whatever he wants! Including me!" Otome started devouring her food.   
"If he can't convince someone to do what he wants, he intimidates them with   
one of his huge robots or something. The only person who didn't back down   
was Kage."  
  
"Hold it!" Ukyo said. "Kage?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Kage Tsuyosa."  
  
"You mean- what's that sound?"  
  
*clangclangClangClang!*  
  
Otome's eyes widened. "No..."  
  
The girls rushed to the entrance and looked outside.  
  
*Whoosh!*  
  
"What was that?" Otome asked.  
  
"That," said Ukyo, "looked like Kage."  
  
Otome grabbed Ukyo's shoulders and shook her. "You mean you know   
him?"  
  
"Y-y-yes! St-st-stop sh-shaking me! I'm getting d-d-d-dizzy!"  
  
Otome let go, and blushed. "Sorry."  
  
Ukyo shook her head. "Why didn't you say he was who you were   
looking for?"  
  
"What would have been the chances that you actually knew him?"  
  
*ClangClangCLANGCLANGClangClangclangclang*  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"That was Kinzoku!" Otome said.  
  
An explosion was heard in the distance. Ranma-chan and Akane, who   
was carrying P-chan, ran up.  
  
"Ran-chan, what's going on?" Ukyo asked.  
  
"Some guy in a robot is tryin' to kill Kage," Ranma said.  
  
"He can't!" Otome moaned.  
  
"Huh?" Ranma-chan said. "Who're you?"  
  
Otome and Ukyo quickly filled them in.  
  
"He want's to what?" Akane shouted.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The chase eventually ended at the Furinkan High soccer field.  
  
"Is... he... out... of ammo?" Kage panted. He fell down to a   
kneeling position.  
  
"Look like," Perfume said. "You feel okay?"  
  
"Not... really."  
  
*ClangClangClunk!*  
  
"Finally caught you," Kinzoku said. He advanced on the two.  
  
"Hey!" someone shouted behind him.  
  
He turned around and saw a group of girls and a small piglet glaring   
at him.  
  
"Who are all of... Otome!" He rushed towards her. Ranma-chan, Akane,   
and Ukyo got in front of her to block him.  
  
*Creak*  
  
Everyone blinked. Kinzoku looked at a display in the mecha. "Oh, no."  
  
*Crashcrashclattercrash!*  
  
*tink*  
  
Kinzoku slowly crawled out of the wreckage that had once been the   
Red Ultramech (Mk. II) combat armor. "I guess the added features _did_ put   
too much stress of the frame."  
  
"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Otome yelled at him.  
  
"Otome!" He rushed forward.  
  
*Wham!*  
  
Kinzoku pried himself off of Ukyo's jumbo spatula. "Ouch. Why did you   
do that?"  
  
"Why do you think, buster?" Ukyo said.  
  
Akane cracked her knuckles. "Trying to get her to marry you even   
though she doesn't want to, and even following her!"  
  
"Bwee!"  
  
"That's right, P-chan."  
  
The girls and pig advanced on Kinzoku.  
  
"Can't we discuss this?" he asked nervously. He yanked out a cell-phone.   
"Yama!"  
  
"Already here, sir."  
  
The group turned around.  
  
"Oh my..." Akane said.  
  
It should now be noted that Yama, Kinzoku's servant, is 7'3". His   
hair was done in a buzz cut, and he wore a large (duh) gray suit. He   
was standing with his arms folded behind his back, calmly looking at them.  
  
"Thank god you're here," Kinzoku said. "Take care of these people."  
  
"Yama shook his head. "I am sorry, sir, but your father gave me   
very specific instructions for a situation like this. I am here merely to   
take you back to the mansion."  
  
"But they were going to attack me!"  
  
"Yes, and if they had actually done so, I would have defended you,"   
Yama said. "However, as long as they do not, I shall not fight them."  
  
"Hmmph. Alright," Kinzoku said. He walked past Yama. "Have the...   
scrap picked up in the morning."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Kinzoku walked towards a limo parked on the edge of the field.  
  
Yama bowed to Otome. "Good to see you again, Miss Kanari."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Ranma-chan remembered the paper from Nabiki. "Oh, here." She handed   
it to Yama. He looked at it and nodded.  
  
"You may inform Miss Tendo that Tomi Enterprises will pay for the   
repairs to your household."  
  
Yama walked to the limo, and drove off.  
  
"He's a giant!" Akane said.  
  
Otome nodded. "He's very nice, though."  
  
She looked around, and saw Kage. She rushed over to him. "Kage?"  
  
Kage frowned. "I take it you're the reason he came here?" he   
asked.  
  
"Yes," she said, looking down.  
  
"Mind explaining why?"  
  
Otome told her story, but was stopped by Perfume partway through.  
  
"You tell that Kage is you _what_?" She pointed her trident at Otome.  
  
"Um..." Otome turned to Kage. "She wouldn't be the person you   
were supposed to meet up with back then?"  
  
"Right," Kage said.  
  
"And she's not just someone you were traveling with?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Otome quickly bowed to Perfume. "I'm really sorry!" she apologized.   
"It was the only thing I could think of to make Kinzoku leave me alone."  
  
"Did not work," Perfume said. "He still follow you."  
  
"It worked for a bit," mumbled Otome.  
  
Perfume slung her trident over her shoulder. "You stop saying Kage is   
you fiancée?"  
  
Otome sighed. "Yes. Kinzoku didn't really believe me, anyway. I   
had just thought that if I found Kage he could scare Kinzoku away for good."  
  
"What're you gonna do now, then?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I guess I'll go home. I only have enough money to stay a few days,   
even though Ukyo has let me stay. I also have to get back to school."  
  
"What will Kinzoku do?" asked Ukyo.  
  
"Follow me back."  
  
"Why no just move here?" Perfume asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Robot-boy follow you anyway, and at home no one stop him. Here, he   
get beat up if bug you."  
  
"But what about school?"  
  
"You could transfer to Furinkan High," Akane said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"If you want," Ukyo said, "I could give you a job at Ucchan's. I'd   
still let you stay there, and you'd be making some money."  
  
"I... it sounds nice, but-"  
  
"Look at it this way," Ranma-chan said. "It's either that or   
being bothered by that guy all the time."  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kage wearily walked home with Perfume. As they did, he listened to   
her describe the fight with Kodaichi.  
  
"[... and then I used the Raven's Claw, which knocked her down.]"  
  
"[You managed to get that revised version of the Okii Kuma-Tsume   
to work?]" he asked. "[Every other time the waves would go flying all over   
the place.]"  
  
"[Let's see _you_ alter a move you've only seen so you can use it!]"  
  
"[I'm joking! I'm joking! I'm happy you were able to do it!]"  
  
"[Good. Well, before she got back up, I put my trident at her throat,   
and asked for her surrender. She did, though she had said 'for now'.]"  
  
"[That probably means trouble for us later,]" Kage said. "[As long as   
it isn't today, I don't really mind.]"  
  
"Kage Tsuyosa, prepare thyself!"  
  
*DOUBLEWHAM!*  
  
"That didn't hurt," Kuno said, and fainted.  
  
Kage groaned. "I don't need this, I really don't."  
  
"Poor airen," Perfume said, with a playful tone in her voice. "You   
very tired."  
  
"Running almost non-stop from someone shooting at you can do that.   
I think I might have used all the adrenaline my body has."  
  
Perfume smiled. "Perfume know how to cheer you up." She walked in   
front of him and kissed him.  
  
Kage relaxed visibly, then tensed. He looked at the sky. "This has   
been a very, very tiring day," he said quietly, "and I will do something   
very unpleasant if anything else happens."  
  
"Who you talk to?" Perfume asked.  
  
"The world in general." He grinned at her. "Let's go and finish that   
at home."  
  
After they had left the area, a small figure walked out of the shadows.   
Happosai took out his pipe and lit it. Shrugging, he jumped onto the roof of   
a nearby house and headed back to the Tendo's.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"About time you two got back," Cologne said as Kage and Perfume   
walked through the door. "What had taken you?"  
  
"Is long story," said Perfume.  
  
"I'll bet. I heard the explosions."  
  
Shampoo walked in from upstairs. "[Welcome back. How did the fight   
go?]"  
  
"[I won it,]" Perfume said.  
  
Cologne looked around. "[Hm... where is that Mousse?]"  
  
*Crashclatter!*  
  
"Excuse me, miss," Mousse said in the kitchen.  
  
"Mousse! Get in here!" Cologne said. After he came in, she looked at   
the teenagers. "I actually have some news for all of you," she said.  
  
"What is it, great-grandmother?" Shampoo asked.  
  
Cologne produced a poster from her sleeve and placed it on the table.   
"This just arrived today, and I thought you all would be interested in it."  
  
The four martial artists crowded to read the poster.  
  
"..."  
  
"'Best of Nerima Martial Arts Tournament'?" Kage asked.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Notes:  
Ok, another day (or week, or two weeks, or maybe even more), another   
fanfic. I hope all of you people out there in... well... I don't know.   
Wherever you are. (Where was I?) Oh, yeah. I hoped you liked it. Send   
any comments, suggestions, criticism, and money to Wakoid2@aol.com. Keep   
looking forward to upcoming chapters.  
OH! I almost forgot!  
Well, not really, but it gives more atmosphere to say that, or   
something.  
Aaaaaaanyway, I promised in part three that there would be a contest of   
a sorts. And this is it: You just saw at the end of this fic that there is   
going to be a martial arts tournament (and if you didn't, that means you   
skipped right to the end. Why would you do that, you stupid person!? It's   
a good fanfic! Er... sorry.)  
Um... right.  
Okay, what it boils down to is that you, the reader, sends in fighters   
to be in the tournament. E-mail the fighter's name, school or style, appearance, special attacks, who you would want them to fight, etc... Oh,   
and also your name. I'll pick a number of them, tell the people who sent them   
in, and use them in the tournament. If no one sends anything in, I'll just   
have to come up with my own martial artists.  
Only one character per person.  
You can make the style and attacks as you want, but not too silly   
or powerful, please.  
Yes, I am doing this because I am too lazy to make up all the fighters on my own.  
That's it. You are allowed to go now. 


	5. Chapter 5

The disclaimer. Blah, blah... Ranma 1/2... blah, blah... not mine...   
blah, blah, blah... Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Entertainment... blah, blah...   
We all done then? Okay. On to the fic!  
  
" " is when someone is speaking in Japanese  
"[ ]" is when someone is speaking in Chinese  
/ / is when someone is thinking  
* * are sound effects  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Wolf In The Snow  
A Ranma 1/2 fanfic  
Written by Nathan Huss  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Gradually, the news spread around Nerima. In a few weeks, the Best   
of Nerima Martial Arts Tournament would begin. Plans were made, hotels   
were furnished, and betting odds were researched.  
  
"So, do you think you're in good shape for the tournament?" Nabiki   
asked. She was currently at Furinkan High's gate, a few minutes before the   
bell rang.  
  
"But of course, Nabiki Tendo," Kuno replied. "I shall smite mine   
enemies, and secure the championship in the name of the Blue Thunder!"  
  
"Then you're not worried about other fighters like Ranma or Kage?"  
  
"Bah! They are no match for the might of Kuno! I shall defeat them,   
and free those they have enslaved!"  
  
Nabiki smirked. "Do tell. Have you considered what you will do if   
you have to fight against my sister or the 'pig-tailed girl'?"  
  
Kuno paused. "Indeed, that is a dilemma. Would it be nobler to allow   
them to defeat me, and show my love in that manner, or exhibit my prowess   
before them? A quandary indeed."  
  
Nabiki went on to her next question quickly. "Do you have any new   
tactics to use?"  
  
"Nay. I need not for such. By my own unmatched skill with the blade   
shall they fall!"  
  
"Glad to hear it, Kuno-baby. See you in class." She put her notepad   
in her schoolbag and walked off.  
  
"Farewell, Nabiki Tendo," Kuno said. He spent the next few minutes   
trying to remove his head from the wall outside of Furinkan High, having   
been planted there earlier by Akane.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Akane sat with Ukyo and Otome during lunch.  
  
"How do you like it here at Furinkan High so far?" she asked Otome.  
  
"It's very nice," Otome replied. "It's bigger than my last school,   
but other than that it's not much different. The boys don't even bother me   
that much. That's almost weird compared to back home."  
  
"They know better by now," Ukyo said. "They probably think you're   
a martial artist since you hang around with us."  
  
"Why would that make them leave me alone?" Otome asked.  
  
Akane and Ukyo avoided her eyes.  
  
"Well, what happened to Kinzoku?" Akane asked, changing the subject.  
  
"He's transferred to a private school nearby," said Otome. "His   
father wouldn't let him enroll here, thank god."  
  
Ukyo nodded. "He tried coming by Ucchan's the other day, but I got rid   
of him."  
  
"Ukyo-san has been taking care of me," Otome added. "She's been very   
kind to give me a room and a job. I wouldn't even know what to do otherwise."  
  
"It's nothing," Ukyo said, a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, have you seen those posters set up around town?" asked Otome.  
  
"You mean the ones about that tournament that's coming up?" Akane asked.   
"That's all Ranma has been talking about the last few days."  
  
"It looks fairly interesting," Otome said. "I might want to go watch.   
How about you two?"  
  
"I'm going to sign up to be in it," Ukyo said. "What about you,   
Akane?"  
  
"Me too," Akane said. "After all, I don't practice martial arts for   
nothing."  
  
"I hope you both do well in it," Otome said. "I'll be rooting for   
you."  
  
"Thanks," Akane and Ukyo said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Nabiki sat down at the counter at the Nekohaten. "So, do you think   
you're ready for the tournament?"  
  
Perfume nodded. "Still in training, but will be ready in time. Here   
is you ramen."  
  
Nabiki took the bowl of noodles and let it cool off a bit. "Thanks.   
Have you been in other tournaments?"  
  
"Only those in amazon village," Perfume said. "Have not won, but did   
very well."  
  
Nabiki took a sip of the soup. "Will you be fighting with or without   
weapons?"  
  
"Will use trident, but can fight without it. In village, Perfume   
taught is bad to be limited by having to rely on weapon."  
  
"A wise lesson. Which are you better with?"  
  
"Perfume better with trident, but Kage is helping Perfume get better   
at fighting unarmed."  
  
"Speaking of whom, where is he? I want to ask him a few things,"   
said Nabiki.  
  
"He out making deliveries," Perfume said. "Airen is very busy doing   
work for Elder Cologne."  
  
"I'll catch up with him later, then. Nabiki finished off her ramen.   
"Thanks for your time. Is Shampoo or Mousse around?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kage whistled a light tune as he jogged through the streets of Nerima.   
He had a couple more houses to make deliveries to, and then was going to head   
back to the Nekohaten.  
  
As he turned a corner, he heard a slight scuffling sound about half   
a dozen meters behind him.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
Sasuke jumped over a wall and started jogging beside Kage.  
  
"Good afternoon, Kage," the ninja said. "Erm... nice weather, isn't it?"  
  
Kage sighed. "Who's keeping tabs on me today?"  
  
"At the moment, Mistress Kodaichi has ordered me to keep track of you,"   
Sasuke said, "though I expect Master Kuno to give me similar orders later."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Oh, and the mistress would like to know if you would care to have   
dinner at the Kuno mansion tonight."  
  
"No. Thank you, but no."  
  
Sasuke nodded. "I understand. I will tell her that you are busy, then.   
I suppose I'll see you again tomorrow."  
  
"Probably," Kage said.  
  
"Tomorrow, then." Sasuke broke off and headed down another street.   
Kage continued to the next house on the list.  
  
Unseen by either of them, a figure watched from a distance. He   
fingered one of his throwing knives.  
  
"I finally found him."  
  
A light breeze blew from behind him. "Finally found who?" asked a soft voice.  
  
The figure spun around, readying the knife. When he saw who it was,   
he relaxed slightly. "Oh, you."  
  
"Is that any way to greet your sister, Tonbo-chan?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked sharply. He sheathed the knife.   
"Have you been sent to keep an eye on me?"  
  
His sister stood next to him and shrugged. "Why Tonbo-chan, what   
makes you think that I would do a thing like that? Besides, I am part of   
a different school, so it wouldn't be appropriate for me to be keeping track   
of you. I'm just here to see how my little brother has been doing, since you   
haven't been back in a while."  
  
"Really?" His tone showed he didn't believe her.  
  
She shrugged again. "Actually, I'm here to compete in the upcoming   
tournament, and happened to see you following that boy. He wouldn't be   
Bear's disciple, would he?"  
  
Tonbo nodded.  
  
"Ah. Are you sure this is the one you are looking for? He doesn't   
look like someone Bear would train."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure of it," he said impatiently.  
  
"Just asking." She turned and started walking away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Tonbo asked.  
  
"I have to prepare for the tournament. Anyway, I know how you hate   
having family watch you when you are studying your prey. Just let me know   
how it turns out, though."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So, Ryoga. How do you feel about the tournament?"  
  
"What tournament?"  
  
Nabiki sighed. "Just got back in town, eh?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ranma and Akane walked home from school. Ranma was more energetic   
than usual, hopping all over and shadowboxing.  
  
"You're in a good mood," Akane said.  
  
"I'm looking forward to the tournament," he said. "I wonder if   
there's gonna be a trophy or something."  
  
"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?" asked Akane. "You should   
concentrate more on winning than what the prize is."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll win for sure. No one can beat me."  
  
Akane smiled. "What about Happosai, or Kage?"  
  
Ranma stumbled, but caught himself. "I know how to deal with the   
old freak."  
  
"And Kage?"  
  
"Well, it won't be that fun if there wasn't any challenge to winning,"   
Ranma said.  
  
"You sound a little worried," Akane teased.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Besides," she said, "I'm going to be in it too. Don't you think that   
I might win?"  
  
"You?" snickered Ranma. "That'd be rich."  
  
"Ranma!" Akane growled.  
  
"You're good, sure," Ranma said hurriedly. "In a regular competition,   
you'd be sure to win, but there's people like me, Ryoga, and Kage in this.   
Your not even in our class."  
  
This, of course, turned out to be the totally wrong thing to say.  
  
"Ranma no baka!" Akane swung her jumbo mallet at him.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Akane jerked to a halt, missing Ranma by mere inches. "Yes?"  
  
The person who had spoken was a woman wearing a fairly plain dress.   
She was a bit tall, and had brown hair cut at medium length.  
  
"Sorry to bother you," she said. "Can either of you tell if there are   
any restaurants nearby? I'm afraid I just arrived in town, and..."  
  
"Oh, sure," Akane said, putting away her mallet (don't ask me _where_   
she put it. I'm just the writer). "Um... I think the Nekohaten is near here."  
  
"Yeah, just a block or two," Ranma said. "We can show you, if you want."  
  
The woman nodded. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble."  
  
"No problem," said Ranma.  
  
As they led the woman to the Nekohaten, Akane whispered to Ranma, "I'm   
still going to get you for that."  
  
"What? C'mon!" he said. "I hadn't meant it like that, anyway."  
  
"Oh? So just what _did_ you mean by it?"  
  
"I just meant that you might get hurt or something."  
  
Akane glowered at him. "I have just as much a right to be in   
the tournament as any of you!"  
  
"Oh, the two of you are going to be in the Best of Nerima Tournament?"   
the woman asked.  
  
"Yes," Akane answered. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"That's actually why I'm here as well. I'll be in it myself."  
  
"Really?" Akane asked.  
  
The woman nodded. "I even met my husband at one of the previous   
tournaments." She sighed happily at a memory.  
  
"See?" Akane said to Ranma. "I bet her husband isn't worried about   
her getting hurt."  
  
"Yeah, well..."  
  
They arrived in front of the Nekohaten. "Here it is," Akane said.  
  
"Thank you." The woman stepped forward to open the door to the   
restaurant, only to have it open up right before she got to it. Kage   
walked out, stopping short to avoid bumping into her.  
  
"Oh, hi Kage," Ranma said. "How's it going?"  
  
"Kage?" the woman asked.  
  
Kage's eyes widened. "Mom?"  
  
Ranma and Akane blinked. "'Mom'?"  
  
Kage and his mother rushed toward each other and gave each other a   
bear hug.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"The Best of Nerima Tournament? Sure, I'm going to be in it. I just   
haven't thought it that much, though," Ukyo said. "I've been pretty busy   
with the restaurant."  
  
"I can see," Nabiki said, looking around the interior of Ucchan's   
Okonomiyaki. "It's more crowded than usual in here."  
  
Otome ran up to the grill. "Two deluxe okonomiyaki for table 3, Ukyo-san."  
  
"Got it."  
  
As Otome moved to another table, Nabiki leaned in. "She the reason   
for the increase in business?"  
  
"Yeah. It's just because she's a new waitress, but since it brings   
in more customers, I'm not really complaining. As long as that Kinzoku   
doesn't come by, we're all happy."  
  
"Otome!"  
  
Ukyo grimaced. "'Scuse me for a sec."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ukyo hopped over the counter, and calmly walked over to Otome, who   
was running from Kinzoku.  
  
"Get out!"  
  
*Wham!*  
  
After batting him out the door, Ukyo walked back to where she had   
been cooking.  
  
"Happens a lot?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Not really. He gets the hint fairly quickly, but comes back a day or   
two later."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Are you gonna actually order something, or did you just want to   
talk?"  
  
"Just talk," Nabiki said, standing. "See you."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Nichiro leaned against a wall and watched people walk by.  
  
/That one? Nah. Him, then?/  
  
He had arrived in Nerima earlier that day, and at the moment was   
killing time.  
  
/Damn. Don't seem to be that many good targets here./  
  
He took off his shades for a moment and rubbed his eyes. "If I had   
known it was going to be this dull I would have come closer to the tournament   
date."  
  
Putting the shades back on, he glanced one more time at the crowd.  
  
/No... No... Hello./  
  
He noticed someone wearing a kendo uniform striding through the mass   
of people. The boy was holding a bokken as well, and seemed to be rambling   
to himself.  
  
/Interesting./ Nichiro pushed off from the wall and slid toward him.   
When he reached the person, he tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"What? Who disturbs the meditations of the great Tatewaki Kuno?"  
  
Nichiro smiled. "Sorry. You wouldn't happen to know what the time   
is, would you?"  
  
"Pah! For this you pester me? Look upon the timepiece in that   
nearby establishment for the hour." He walked off purposely. "Where was   
I? Ah, yes. If I _did_ indeed forfeit to the pig-tailed girl or Akane   
Tendo, how _would_ they..."  
  
Nichiro shrugged, and pulled a wallet out of his jacket pocket once   
Kuno was out of sight. "That was easy. Lemme see..." He pulled a wad of   
bills out of the wallet. "Not bad. This'll pay for dinner."  
  
He walked away, happy in the knowledge that the School of Martial   
Arts Pick Pocketing had successfully struck once again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Akane, Ranma," said Kage, "this is my mom, Yumi Tsuyosa."  
  
"We were starting to get worried about you," said Kage's mother.   
She, Kage, Ranma, and Akane were sitting at one of the tables in the Nekohaten.   
"We hadn't received a letter from you for a while."  
  
"I've been a bit busy," apologized Kage. "A lot has been happening."  
  
"Really? You'll have to tell me about it later."  
  
Kage nodded. "How has everyone been doing?"  
  
"Oh, things are pretty much as they usually are. Your father is   
still teaching a self-defense class, though he's planning to start an   
actual dojo."  
  
"Oh?" asked Akane. "What style does he teach?"  
  
"It's a bit of a family art," said Yumi. "My husband has been trying   
to think of a name for it that will attract students. It's based off of   
kenpo, though."  
  
"My family has a dojo here in Nerima," Akane said. "The Tendo Dojo."  
  
"How nice. It must certainly give you an advantage in the tournament,   
then."  
  
"How are Usagi and Saru?" asked Kage.  
  
His mother sighed. "The usual."  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"Who are they?" asked Ranma.  
  
Kage smiled weakly. "My kid sister and brother. They have a tendency   
for causing trouble."  
  
"It's Kage's fault, in a way," Yumi said. "They look up to him and   
want to be martial artists just like him."  
  
"I don't see what's so bad about that," said Ranma.  
  
"It is when strength like mine runs in the family," said Kage.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Perfume walked out of the kitchen, and saw them grouped at the table.  
  
"Kage? Who is woman?" she asked, walking over.  
  
"Perfume, meet my mother."  
  
"You...? Aiyaa! Is honor to meet you at last."  
  
Yumi blinked. "Thank you. And you are?"  
  
"Perfume is Kage fiancée."  
  
Yumi turned to Kage, who nodded sheepishly. "You weren't kidding when   
you said a lot has happened. How did this happen?"  
  
"It's a bit of a long story."  
  
"Kage," Perfume said. "Should also tell you mother about..."  
  
"Good point. The alley in back would be best."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yumi asked.  
  
Ranma began to look a bit nervous. "Well, I'll see you later, Kage."   
He stood up. "C'mom Akane."  
  
Kage got up as well, and led his mother toward the back. "Bye, Ranma.   
Now mom, this is going to be a bit disturbing."  
  
Akane and Perfume watched Ranma exit hastily.  
  
"Airen should tell Ranma that he no mad about curse," said Perfume.  
  
"He's not?"  
  
Perfume shook her head. "Kage just let Ranma think so as small joke."  
  
Akane smiled. "Ranma deserves it, anyway. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
After Akane left, Perfume headed to the back, and heard a soft thud   
from the alley. She peeked out the door, and saw Kage-wolf prodding his   
mother, who was lying unconscious on the ground. He looked up at Perfume   
and whined.  
  
"Aiyaa. Perfume get water."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Akane caught up with Ranma and walked beside him.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry?" she asked.  
  
He glared at her for a moment. "That's not funny."  
  
"It's your fault he got cursed. You're just lucky he isn't trying to   
kill you."  
  
"Maybe, but I'm not sure about his mom if he tells her about that."  
  
"Do you really think she'd try to kill you? She seems like a nice lady."  
  
"And the freak seems like a weak old man, until it's too late."  
  
A boy walking past tripped and brushed into Ranma. "Oh, sorry."  
  
"S'alright," Ranma said. "You okay?"  
  
The boy readjusted a pair of shades he was wearing and nodded. "Yeah.   
Bye." He walked off.  
  
Akane looked at the darkening sky, and then at the boy. "Why is   
he wearing sunglasses at this time of day?"  
  
"Who knows?" Ranma said. "Maybe he has sensitive eyes or something.   
Let's just go home."  
  
Nichiro sighed as he turned a corner. "Drat, he didn't have anything   
good on him. Oh well, you can't expect to win every time."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Nabiki flipped through her notes as she walked home. While she   
wouldn't be able to accurately figure out betting odds at this point, it   
had still been good enough as a preliminary survey. She had interviewed most   
of the major martial artists in the area, except for...  
  
"Hey."  
  
She turned, and saw Kage leaning against a lamppost.  
  
"Perfume said you wanted to talk to me," he said.  
  
"Oh, yes. I did. What are your thoughts-"  
  
"-on the Best of Nerima Tournament?" he finished for her. "From what   
I've heard about you, I was expecting that."  
  
"Really? And just what have you heard?" she asked.  
  
"Not that much," he admitted. "Most of it revolves around you and   
money. Has betting actually begun, or are you just getting ready for it?"  
  
"Merely preparing. Why? Are you against betting?"  
  
"No," Kage said. "I don't care what people do with their own money.   
It's just that some rumors from students eating at the Nekohaten say that   
you fix things like this."  
  
Nabiki frowned. "Do believe them?"  
  
Kage shrugged noncommittally. "To be honest, I don't really know.   
Since Perfume and I arrived about a week ago, I don't really know that many   
people. You don't strike me as a person who would resort to cheating like   
that, but you never can know for sure."  
  
"I don't suppose you would trust me if I said that I don't?" she asked.  
  
"It doesn't really matter. After all, rumors are just rumors. At   
the moment, I'll believe they aren't true. If it turns out they are..."  
  
"Then I suppose that if they are true I'll have to watch out for you."  
  
"Okay." He smiled suddenly. "Now, just what in particular do you want   
to know?"  
  
Nabiki blinked, and then smiled as well. "Surprised me with that."  
  
"I don't really mind answering questions about the tournament. It   
doesn't really seem like doing so would hurt me, so why not?"  
  
"If you say so," said Nabiki. "First off, are you doing anything   
special to prepare for it?"  
  
"Not particularly: just my regular training."  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"Basic things. Practice in the morning a bit, spar with Perfume..."  
  
"Oh? Do you actually attack each other?"  
  
Kage nodded. "Of course. We try not to seriously hurt each other,   
but- what's so funny?"  
  
Nabiki waved a hand dismissively and stopped chuckling. "It's nothing.   
Just thinking about when Ranma and Akane spar with each other. Do you have   
any reservations about what to do if you get matched up against Perfume,   
you being engaged and all?"  
  
Kage scratched the side of his head and thought for a moment. "Yeah,"   
he said finally. "I figure we'd both try our best to win, but yeah, I would   
have some."  
  
Nabiki nodded, and jotted down some notes. "Okay, who do you think   
you ought to worry about fighting?"  
  
"Ranma, definitely. He's fast, skilled, and from what Shampoo   
has mentioned, stubborn as hell."  
  
"That's a good way to put it," said Nabiki. "Anyone else?"  
  
"Well, like I said earlier, I'm new in town so I don't know a lot of   
the other martial artists. If pressed I'd have to say Ryoga. I haven't   
actually seen him fight, but again, I've heard stuff."  
  
"Reasonable. That's pretty much all I wanted to ask," Nabiki said.   
"Thanks."  
  
"Sure. One thing, though," Kage said. "Your questions seemed more   
suited toward a reporter than to figuring betting odds."  
  
Nabiki shrugged. "Actually, I've been hired by the school newspaper   
to get them some information on the local martial artists, since two of   
them live in the same house as I do. It's not that much, but I was going to   
do it anyway, so why not turn a small profit?"  
  
Kage laughed, and walked off after saying goodbye.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Nichiro walked around for a bit, deciding whether or not to give up   
for the day. He had had only one really good catch earlier, which would   
have been enough for the day, but he had to find a way to pass the time.  
  
"One more, then find a place to stay for the night," he said to himself.  
  
"Die, Ranma!" a voice shouted.  
  
"What the-?" Nichiro saw a guy wearing glasses and a Chinese robe   
rushing toward him with a sword drawn. The pickpocket grabbed his dagger   
from its hidden sheath, and parried. "Who the hell is Ranma?"  
  
The person stopped, readjusted the glasses, and peered at Nichiro.   
"Hey, you're not Ranma!"  
  
"Damn right I'm not!"  
  
"Oh, sorry, then." He slipped the sword somewhere into his robe   
and jogged back the way he had come.  
  
"Strange," Nichiro muttered. He reached into his jacket pocket where   
he had put the item he had lifted off the person. "What did I get off of him?"   
He pulled out a small bomb, of which the fuse was lit.  
  
"Oh shi-!"  
  
*KABOOM!*  
  
Mousse paused at the sound, and then checked inside his robe. "Must   
have dropped a bomb somewhere back there. Hope no one got hurt."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Notes:  
And thus yet another chapter of Wolf in the Snow is completed. Send   
any comments, questions, suggestions, criticism, etc... to Wakoid2@aol.com.   
You can find this and other fics of mine on my site at   
I have received a few fighters for the tournament from some people, but   
I am still hoping for more. If you want to send one in, just see what I have   
in the endnotes for Wolf in the Snow 4. Once I finish part 6, I won't accept   
any more.  
That's it then. So long. 


End file.
